


Who Could Ever Love A Beast?

by MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Gundam doesn't understand emotions, Half-Demon Tanaka Gundam, Inspired by Bride of Discord, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8/pseuds/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8
Summary: Half-Demon Gundam AUAn immortal half-demon makes an offer to humanity if they want him to stop destroying their lives... And of course, with humanity being the selfish beings they are, they accept.A simple human volunteers to complete this offer if it means protecting the ones he cares about...





	1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, a human girl was sentenced to death by burning for engaging in acts with a demon. The demon escaped to save his own life rather than help the girl he fell for.

 

Unbeknownst to humanity and the demon itself, the girl had gotten pregnant and she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy... But not an ordinary boy...

 

He was born half human and half demon, his mother hid him before humans could find and kill him too so he was left orphaned.

 

Throughout time, he came into contact with humanity as a child and being showing traits of his demon heritage but once they had found out, people rejected him and tried to murder him in cold blood. He could only run away into the wilderness. The animals accepted him into their lives and he soon grew to help them...

 

As he grew up, his hatred of humans grew alongside with him, turning his heart cold.

 

He swore revenge and for many years terrorised hometowns and cities with his inherited powers for as long as wanted to, he was an immortal so he shall live with such ice in his heart forever...

 

...that is... Until an offer he gave to the humans exiled his stone cold heart and gave him the warmth and comfort he had been desiring since childhood...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even then, Kazuichi's paranoia is sometimes spot on.

Year: 20--

 

Kazuichi sat in the garage, fixing what appeared to be a engine. The young teenager was covered in motor oil and his hands were stained.

 

"Yo! Kazuichi, you done yet? I got a broken bike for you to fix!" The voice of the notorious gang leader, Mondo Oowada, made the mechanic jump.

"Just a second!" The wrench in his hands quickly turned one of the screws in place and Kazuichi cheered, "that'll have to do! So what's up with your bike?"

"Brakes are broken, there's a clattering on one of the pipes somewhere and I can't find it and one of the wheels has been punctured. I still can't fix my own bike after being taught what you know." The pompadour wearing teen complained as he took all of his will power not to kick his prized vehicle, after all, his brother was the one who got it for him.

"Hmmm, I'll see what I can do. I'll try and have it finished on Sunday."

"Great! I'll see ya', Kaz!" The younger boy responded as he began to walk off.

"And don't forget to pay!" Kazuichi called out after a moment.

 

Again with the daily routine of being dropped with something to fix. It didn't matter anymore since Kazuichi is used to it. In fact, he loves doing his job. Sure, he has friends, he just doesn't have enough of them and he can't ever find the time to hang out with them.

 

He then looked at a white piece of paper on top of an opened envelope that layed across the top of the desk connected to the wall.

 

_Invited!!!_

_Princess Sonia Nevermind has invited you to come to her festive celebration in the name of the founding of Hope's Peak Academy._

 

Invited by the princess AKA his crush to a party in the academy's name, it would've been a dream come true for Kazuichi if it wasn't for a social gathering.

 

But of course, Kazuichi is just friends with the princess in his class. He is also friends with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Komaeda Nagito and Hajime Hinata. Of course, everyone is friends with each other but they always fight.

 

And then there's the beast...

 

The great monster that has been wrecking havoc across the entire of Japan ever since the middle ages, at least, that's what Kazuichi was told.

 

It attacks whenever he feels like it, not caring when or where, only destroy. Unfortunately, the government agreed to only get involved if the demon spreads his havoc worldwide as it was - in the name - a demon with a probably unlimited range of powers.

 

 _'That demon is gonna ruin Miss Sonia's party,'_ Kazuichi thought to himself, _'the princess herself will have the strongest guards there to serve and protect her and who ever she wants saved if the demon does attack. Either way, there's a long list of what could go wrong besides the demon.'_

 

* * *

 

 

"You guys ready for the party tomorrow? It's gonna be a major blast!" Komaeda cheered.

"Not literally! Last year, you put fireworks too close to us and we almost got blown up!" Hajime lectured his boyfriend, especially since Komaeda almost killed the headmaster with his 'fireworks'.

"Babe, you know that was an accident!"

Kazuichi could just roll his eyes at the commotion going on behind him.

"Yo Kaz, you do realise that the 'number 1' couple of the school are 'bout to make out again, right?" Leon Kuwata whispered into the pinkette's ear, totally grossed out about what was to come next. Again, the mechanic simply rolled his eyes when he heard the baseball player fake-throwing up behind him.

 

He just couldn't stop worrying about what could happen at the party; this could be the chance where could finally get a date with Sonia or where that beast could arrive and ruin everything...

 

It seems more like a 50/50 chance... But even then, Kazuichi's paranoia is sometimes spot on...

 

"-ey. HEY!"

"GYYYAAAAAAA!" The sudden appearance of a voice managed to snap Kazuichi out of his somewhat dark thoughts and back into reality.

"Geez, please scream louder, I don't think my eardrums have entirely erupted(!)" The small yakuza muttered sarcastically as Peko followed her master, preparing for any moment.

"S-sorry Fuyuhiko! Didn't realise that it was you..." The mechanic did his best to lie perfectly to the Kuzuryuu clan member.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So are you prepared for the party?"

"I thought that you didn't want to go to any kind of party."

"I don't, my folks just decided to make me go, else they would drag me."

 

Kazuichi could almost laugh at the idea of a small 4 ft 9 or 5 ft 2 yakuza being dragged to a party by his ear just so he could get out more but doing so would get him killed. Even just thinking of the idea made the yakuza glare holes in the back of the mechanic's head. 

 

The six teenagers didn't even notice the two rich blonde teenagers up ahead of them until they called out for their friends.

"Guys! Over here!" Kazuichi raised his head to the sound of Sonia Nevermind's uplifting voice, the sound of her voice always brought butterflies to his stomach.

"Miss Sonia!" He called out the girl's name.

"Hey!" Leon called out, grabbing Byakuya Togami's attention.

"Well how are you, Kuwata?-" The Scion asked his classmate before getting interrupted by Sonia.

"I am so pleased that you are here! Especially you, Fuyuhiko! You never arrive to any of my parties." Sonia spoke with such a delighted voice that it could make anyone throw up rainbows because of her kindness.

"It was either come here with Peko or my parents dragging me! Or both since I wanted neither of those options." The yakuza muttered in a tsundere way.

"Well, either way, I am glad you came anyway."

"Sure, don't let anybody ask me anything..." Byakuya silently whispered to himself in a small bout of anger towards the princess, despite the fact that he had to respect her.

"Togami, why are you here?" Komaeda asked, not caring if he was rude or not.

"Is it not obvious? I am helping out with the planning and preparations, foolish plebian." The blonde quickly snapped at the older teenager.

"Please, forgive him about that. Nagito always speaks his mind whenever he wants." Hajime nervously defended his boyfriend to lower the risk of getting hit by the Ultimate Scion.

"Tch!"

 

...

 

"Why don't we go to the hotel we're staying at while we wait for the party tomorrow? It's not like we know where it is..." Kazuichi nervously chuckled to break the awkward silence, fearing that he only made it worse.

"Splendid idea, Souda-san!" Sonia cheered, making the pinkette blush. ' _Miss Sonia... Agreed with me...but that's pretty normal, not like it actually meant anything.'_ Kazuichi's face was formed into a small frown before anyone else could see it. "We shall lead you there, unfortunately, we are very busy with the preparations for the party so we will only take you outside of the hotel."

 

 _'That's better than nothing.'_ Kazuichi gave a huge cheer in his head, all thoughts about what could happen at the party were forgotten.

 

* * *

 

 

Deep in the mountains, far from where the party was being set up, the beast sat right there in his own den, watching the mortals with a glowing crystal in front of him. He hid a sneer in his large purple scarf that he kept throughout time, the rest of his appearance seemed normal to disguise himself as a normal human to properly explore the lands among him (and visit zoos to release the animals from captivity).

"The mortals are preparing for a gathering... How unfortunate..." The half-demon spoke to himself with a solemn voice, "...perhaps, I should 'attend' and when the time is nigh, I, Gundam Tanaka, shall strike and invoke havoc across all of the world!"

 

The animals gathered around their immortal leader and started chattering at his speech.

 

"The mere mention of my infamous name will make travellers tremble and fall at my feet before I feed their guts to my loyal warriors of the underworld!" 

 

It was as if the ground moved in sync with the half-demon's movements.

 

" **Fear not, my precious warriors, we shall have our revenge against humanity!** "

 

He gave out a loud howl before his animals joined in, signs that he would attack tomorrow was at bay and should not be ignored...


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome! I suggest you all have fun at this grand celebration!" Sonia cheered as the music started playing, even dancing a little bit before walking to Byakuya, "how was that?"

"It was alright. But Sonia, are you certain that the demon won't attack? Numerous people have arrived and I don't think that this beast would be willing to let such an opportunity go to waste." The Scion questioned the princess' decision.

"Nonsense, Byakuya. It was the headmaster who decided this so I am not to blame. Besides, we've got the most strongest elite guards all the way from Novoselic, if they don't work, we've always got plan B." The princess contentedly pointed at Peko, Nekomaru, Akane, Mondo and Sakura to give Byakuya an idea on what she was talking about. "Now, why don't you go and have fun? You're also a guest."

 

The heir was suddenly pushed onto the dance floor and when he turned back, all sight of the princess was gone. Before Byakuya could mutter a curse word, the shock of a hand touching his shoulder made him react by punching Leon Kuwata in the face.

"OWW!"

"What the-! Kuwata, what are you doing?!" The blonde hid his rage and embarrassment through his technique of being a bitch.

"Well, I was going to ask if you would dance with me..."

 

Byakuya could feel his face flushing red.

"Excuse me?"

"...and the others. Damn, you really made my nose bleed..." Wow, way to make an impression, Leon Kuwata. Byakuya could've smacked himself.

"As long if it isn't a waste of my time... But if I'm not impressed, I will leave almost immediately." The heir muttered as he walked over to their other friends, not making any eye contact with Leon.

 

\---

 

Why is smiling at a party so hard to do? Especially when you're on a date? Mondo could feel his cheeks hurting as he waited for Kiyotaka to show up.

"Don't worry, Oowada-kun, Ishimaru-kun will arrive." Chihiro stood besides their friend with Kazuichi.

"It's not that, I've been smiling for a whole hour trying to find Taka." The cringe was real.

"Kyoudai! Sorry, I couldn't find you in time!" The trio's heads turned over to look at Kiyotaka speed walking with a smile on his face, making the gang leader actually smile.

"Geez, don't arrive so late. The party is just about to start." Kazuichi muttered sarcastically, confusing the naive Moral Compass.

"That's incorrect, Souda-kun, the party just started only 3 minutes ago." The raven haired teen checked his watch as Kazuichi simply closed his eyes and listened to his own thoughts.

 

 _'Why do I feel like something's going to happen soon? This whole idea of partying in the first place actually feels a bit stupid.'_ The mechanic thought as Mondo and Chihiro started lecturing him about his attitude. ' _Please, don't let me ruin your fun, it's not like I'm worried about an ancient demon arriving and killing us all(!)'_

 

The pinkette rolled his closed eyes and walked over to the punchbowl, not caring if he got separated from the group. Just why was he getting so paranoid about a demon? It barely attacks anyway.

 

 _'Is it okay to be worried so much?'_ The mechanic quickly shook the thought out of his mind, but of course...

 

Even the most insane ideas could happen.

 

"Kazuichi!" Sonia called out the mechanic's name and put a hand on his shoulder to grab his attention.

"Wah! M-miss Sonia?" Kazuichi almost fell into the table behind him, once he regained his footing, he could see that Sonia had a concerned expression on her face, "what's the matter?"

"The amp and the microphones are not working and Sayaka Maizono can't sing without the devices." The blonde princess quickly spoke, almost like she was out of breath, "please help, the audience needs entertainment."

"I'm on it, Miss Sonia. Just lead me to where the machines are."

 

In no time, the princess and the mechanic ran backstage.

"Can you fix it?" Sonia asked as Kazuichi pulled out a screwdriver.

"Princess, you're talking to a mechanic." He replied in an attempt to be 'smooth'.

"Alright, just please hurry up." The blonde demanded without any hesitation in her voice.

 

Sometimes, the way Sonia spoke to Kazuichi made him question his crush on her. She's sometimes so bland and rude to him that she doesn't even consider his own feelings, making Kazuichi feel like trash. It's not like he didn't feel like that before even if he wasn't being abused or bullied as a kid.

 

But... Isn't a princess supposed to be nice to everyone? Even when someone just wants to be nice to you?

 

\---

 

The striped haired demon walked around the party, almost laughing maniacally when he passed the guards.

 

 _'Strange_ ,' he thought, _'the gatherings are usually for executions back in my former timeline. However, the greatness of not being suspected for a demon from the depths of the underworld is - how do they say it? - Amazing! Ugh! How I despise the latest language these mortals use.'_

Gundam could've almost gagged when he saw a couple kissing, of course he doesn't know what it's like to love someone with all your heart since he had lacked that affection from humans for all of his life, his mother being an exception. He couldn't understand it, he could only get glimpses of it from his animals but that's not enough for him, it was as if Gundam had a hole in his heart and it was only getting bigger and bigger... 

 

"Is this thing on?" The abnormal sound appeared as if it was a call from the gods, it almost made Gundam bow down on his knees. "I am so glad that you have decided to join us for this grand festivity in the name of the founding of our wonderful school, I would like to thank both Byakuya Togami and Sonia Nevermind for preparing this party." The headmaster spoke with such a booming voice and some sort of machine in his hands.

 

 _'Is it a form of witchcraft?'_ The demon thought to himself as the man on stage announced more things that seemed less interesting. ' _I could be unleashing my wrath right now! Why are humans such ignorant, prejudicing bei-'_

 

Gundam's eyes glanced in the other direction on instinct to look at Kazuichi.

 

_'That mortal... He has teeth belonging to the great white... Is he one like myself?...'_

 

Some strange set of music started playing and a blue haired girl started singing. Like a siren, she made people dance, including the shark toothed mortal. Gundam felt himself walking over to the pink haired boy, unable to control himself.

 

 _'Perhaps now is when I should attack...'_ the demon thought to himself as he started touching the boy's hair.

 

"Huh?" The mechanic turned his head as his hand was held and a different hand rested itself on his hip and swung him down, whoever held him like this was doing it carefully so they can both be steady. He looked at the person and blushed when he realised what kind of position he was being held in, "dude, can you let me-"

"May I be allowed at share this intimate activity with you?" The man spoke with such advanced vocabulary but the moment he said the word 'intimate', Kazuichi almost flipped.

"Are you kidding me?! No one asks someone else to dance with them like that!" The mechanic practically screamed with a blush before pulling himself out of this man's arms and stood upright.

"But this..." the striped haired man tried to come up with an excuse, "this was the method that my elders have educated me to use."

"...what?"

"It's a tradition in my family-" Gundam stopped talking when the boy in front of him held out his hand.

"If I dance with you, will you go away?" Kazuichi asked, glaring the man down.

"I can follow your terms of agreement." The human scoffed in annoyance as the man took his hand, he couldn't wait for this dance to be over.

 

The man gently held him as he began to move, Kazuichi following his movements in tow. The music got a lot more romantic and the mechanic kept his eyes away from the man until he was carefully swung around to the ground, the only thing that kept him from hitting his head was the man he had just met.

 

The position he was in gave him no choice but to lock eyes with the man. As he gazed into the eyes of the person who held him with such care, the pinkette felt his cheeks flush deeply, more than they ever did in his life. Kazuichi almost opened his mouth to ask for the man's name, only to scream when he realised that those eyes belonged to the...

 

" **DEMON! AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!** "

 

Gundam then smiled wickedly as he snapped his fingers and made the floor beneath them turn to thin ice, holding onto the boy tightly as he started flying with Kazuichi in his arms.

"You have such exquisite jaws, the natural weapon of a great white..." He whispered, putting in two fingers into the teenager's mouth to feel how sharp his teeth were as Kazuichi started shaking, completely petrified with fear.

"Souda!"

"Oh no!"

"Kazuichi!"

"Let go of him, ya bastard!"

"Souda-san! Release him at once, beast!" 

 

Without warning, Gundam released his grasp on the mechanic, letting him drop into a waiting Mondo's arms. The demon then glared at the enraged princess.

"And what do they address you as?"

"Princess Sonia Nevermind of Novoselic! How dare you harm my friend!"

"Harm? I wouldn't bring such harm to a mortal of his standards, I was simply curious about his appearance as a mortal and the apparent fact that he has the teeth of a great white-" Gundam didn't have the chance to finish his sentence.

"What are you doing here, demon?" A white clad wearing boy snapped in a bout of anger.

"Is it not obvious to your pathetic mortal eyes? I am going to invoke my wrath across your worthless hometowns and sacrifice the humans' guts to my animals..."

 

Some people went pale at the idea of Gundam's sick vow. Sonia opened her mouth to speak but slapped a hand over it when a bee stung her lip. Soon, multiple bugs were flying over everyone's heads and then cats and dogs and mice swarmed in, making everyone squeal at all the commotion.

 

Gundam could feel the auras of all his animals at their most optimist, he couldn't help but cackle as the destruction and chaos occurred below him.

 

" **Fuhaha! Fuhahahahahahaha! Mwahahahahaha!!!** "

 

And in an instant, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally... My plan to assassinate all of humanity has come! No mortal shall survive!" The half-demon chuckled as he watched his animals run rabidly, his one red eye gleamed when he heard people shrieking.

 

His moment of...calm was stopped suddenly by one of his hamsters tugging on his scarf. The patched critter then faced a direction to indicate that something important must have been happening. The half-demon breeder turned his head to see a little girl running away from the wild animals with a dog in her arms. Gundam immediately swung his arm, his powers taking effect as the animals ran the other way, avoiding the girl completely. The floating immortal then used his powers to lift the girl and her dog onto a ledge so they could be safe, mostly the dog.

 

Gundam then turned away and looked back at the scene before him, entirely confused about what he just did. He hates humans so why did he just save a child from getting trampled by his beasts?

 

...he could remember seeing his mother taken away from him as he was hidden under the floorboards, the young child did his best to save his mother but the fire consumed her before he could reach her. The haunting memory was burned into his mind, it was the starting point of hating humanity but it grew.

"Tch! Why am I remembering such a memory? And now of all times? ... just why?..."

 

***

 

 Everyone managed to help the people at the party escape back into a part of the city where it wasn't swarmed with animals and the rest stayed behind, not daring to go anywhere else where the demon could be.

 

It would've been releaving but some people who stayed at the aftermath of the party were still a bit shaken, more specifically, Kazuichi.

 

Kazuichi could only stare at the floor as Peko gently ran her fingers through his hair to calm him, the motherly act didn't faze him the slightest and he kept thinking about what the demon did at the party. 

"Souda? Speak to us, are you okay?" Fuyuhiko questioned as the teenager he spoke to kept shaking.

"...he... He put his fingers in my mouth..." 

"Do not fear, Souda, my master has ordered me to protect anyone at the party so you will be safe." The sword woman bluntly reassured Kazuichi but he couldn't help but think of the entire incident.

 

The hands on his waist, the gentle hold... And the different coloured eyes, they held no other emotion except determination.

 

"Souda-san, I must apologize for the not ridding the demon entirely. Instead, he's roaming the city and killing innocents," Sonia apologized as she brushed off the glare Byakuya gave her.

"It's...not your fault..." The mechanic turned his head the other direction.

 

Other voices began speaking but Kazuichi paid no heed to identify who they came from.

"Kaz, come on. You don't have to be so scared now, the demon is gone." 

"Yeah, out killing people! And there's no way he's not going to be scared; that demon shoved his fingers into his mouth, who knows if he poisoned him."

"Arguing isn't going to do anything to help!"

"We gotta think of a plan to get rid of that beast."

"But how? The government are going to take care of it."

"Right after all of its forces got taken down immediately? Not a chance."

"So killing it is out of the picture. How about luring him away?" 

"That won't work, he'll just find Japan again."

"How can we make him stop? He won't listen to us or even so much as think of our family! Trying to make him stop won't work!"

 

"Don't come to assumptions." The booming voice of the demon made everyone jump, Gundam jumped down from the sky and landed the way a cat would, "you humans are both very valiant and foolish to want to negotiate with an all powerful demon..."

"Just what do you want from us, beast?" Peko demanded as she held up her sword.

"Remember my name as Gundam Tanaka! Don't forget it, for it is the name that will rule this world!..."

"Do we care?!" Mondo yelled with his fists raised, before chains appearing on his wrists attached to weights pulled him to the ground.

"Foolish mortal, if you value your life, then you must."

 

"CEASE THIS BICKERING!" Sonia yelled as she got in between her friends and the demon, "Tanaka! We beg of you to stop this invasion!"

 "You are pleading to a demon! What makes you believe that I will trust you?"

"We'll give you anything! Anything you want! Just so you can stop..."

"Anything?..."

 

Gundam put a finger to his lips, completely lost in thought. This was an opportunity and it was in front of his face...

 

He could use this opportunity to his advantage.

 

"Very well then, I shall make a bargain." The half-demon proudly spoke as he slightly pulled down his scarf, "there are many sorts that a demon would crave for, something that not even his powers can conjure so in exchange for me to leave humanity alone, stop my animals from invading and changing everything back to normal, I shall earn three items in return." Gundam quickly thought for a moment with his arms crossed. "Alright, I want a land for me and my animals in exchange for turning everything back to normal."

"And the second?" Byakuya glared daggers at the beast before him and his friends when he spat his words out.

"...since the girl is a princess, I want her to ban all sorts of animal cruelty and prejudice in her country, and if possible, all other countries."

"That shall not be a problem. My parents will understand the dire situation we are currently in, they'll try their best to do it in as many countries as possible." Sonia thought as she readied her hand to shake Gundam's, " and the last one?"

"I despise to admit it but I don't know."

 

Everybody looked at him as if he were crazy, he doesn't know what he wants?!

"You gotta be kidding me!" Leon complained.

"This is utterly ridiculous, you need to make up your mind beast!" Hiyoko yelled as the threw a gummy bear at the demon with weak aim.

"Be patient! I am pondering the ideas." Gundam snapped harshly, instantly making everyone's mouths snap shut. As he looked around, Gundam gazed at everyone in the room... Especially Kazuichi. 

 

Then... He got his answer.

 

"I have the answer!" Gundam cheered as his hamsters ruffled in his scarf.

"What is it, ass hat?" Fuyuhiko muttered as Peko quickly got in front of the small boy.

"I want... A bride."

"What?!" 

"Are you humans lacking your hearing? I said I wanted a bride." Sonia stammered for words once Gundam had finished.

"W-what on earth are you going to do with a bride?!"

"A bride is one to marry, I thought that a princess would understand by my terms so you bring me a bride or else my animals shall not cease to destroy your land, and she must come willingly... So do we have a deal?"

"I doubt we'll find someone willing to stay with you!" Yasuhiro spoke up as Gundam glared at him.

"I am waiting, princess..."

 

...

 

"Alright... We have a deal."

 

The room went silent as Gundam and Sonia's hands met the other and shook on the deal, the demon couldn't help but give a smirk at his brilliant idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Silence...

 

It was the most longest five minutes that the teenagers had ever experienced. Sonia just accepted a deal that could mean saving Japan, possibly the world, from a demon but at the cost of a willing bride. Once the hands left the other, Gundam transported his body away to his mountain and Byakuya released his rage, unable to control it any longer.

 

"Sonia Nevermind, do you realise what you have done?" The Scion glared, light reflecting off his glasses in a dark aura.

"I'm doing what would be best for Japan." Her foot stomped against the floor the moment the words stopped coming out of her mouth.

"Best for Japan?! That demon wants someone to be his bride and they have to come willingly! Who do you think is going to do that?!" 

"We'll find someone-"

"After what they have experienced moments ago when this beast attacked? Highly unlikely, in my opinion!"

"But Byakuya-"

"You may be a princess and future queen to your country but here in Japan, you're just a simple student like everyone else who can't control the world!"

 

The heir turned on his heel and walked off in the other direction, slamming the door behind him when he left the room. Sonia glared at where Byakuya formally stood and clenched her fists.

 

"Sonia?" Kazuichi hesitantly spoke up, patiently waiting for a reply.

"It's alright, everyone... I suggest we should all get prepared for tomorrow, I shall start sending my parents a message..." Everyone could only do as the princess said and left to go to their hotel rooms.

 

Kazuichi slowly walked towards his room door, his mind kept pondering to the deal that both Sonia and Gundam agreed to. It scared him on how easily she accepted such an offer.

 

 _Sonia..._  The pink haired mechanic thought, _I_ _understand that you're scared but... Byakuya's right. Who would willingly go with a demon?_

 

 

*****the next day*****

 

 

People were still terrified of the aftermath of yesterday, and animals were still wrecking the entire streets. Gundam chuckled with dark glee.

"Foolish mortals... My plan of bribery is working stupendously," the half-demon gloated to the animals besides him, "that princess will succeed with the first ones that I have suggested but for my third option... No one will ever agree to that!"

 

As much as it was true, it still hurt Gundam, tugging at his heartstrings. Being isolated for most of his life was only beneficial to make him lonely, especially when his mother remained dead throughout his life. The soft squeaking of his hamsters alerted him with news; Gundam's eyes widened as he heard that Sonia Nevermind was calling for him. The half-demon rolled his eyes at the stubbornness of the princess, he could feel his own stomach groaning inwardly. With a quick snap of his fingers, he appeared in front of most of the teenagers from yesterday.

"Speak."

"We have done what you have demanded." Sonia's eyes pierced into the half-demon's soul, "I sent my parents a letter, demanding that they ban all sorts of animal cruelty across the country and to send the message to whoever they can send it to." 

"Excellent, anything else?"

"My guards have also found a piece of land for you, the east corner of Japan so now you will leave humanity alone and turn everything back to nor-"

"What about the third part of our bargain, Princess?"

 

Nobody said a word, fearing the worst of the aftermath that would be soon to come.

 

"No response... Has no one decided to sacrifice themselves to my demonic form?"

"If you think we're going to let you simply take away someone then you have another thing coming." Byakuya muttered as loudly as he could in anger, both directed at Gundam and Sonia.

"Well, I see that our deal won't be as we agreed to."

"Now hold on! You promised to leave everyone alone and turn everything back to normal if we gave you the first two things you wanted!" Mondo shouted, teeth grinding in the process.

"...you're are right, Corn-mortal..."

 

With a snap of his fingers, everything outside turned back to its normal self, save for the animals terrorising the streets.

 

"Now remember, if my final demands aren't met, my army will continue their quest to destroy." Gundam silently chuckled.

"Please! We'll give you anything else, just not a bride!"

"We have agreed to our demands that previous day so I shall not break the bargain with changing my decision."

 

Gundam laughed maniacally as light surrounded him and he was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Sonia looked to where Gundam formally stood in distraught.

"N-no..."

"This is what I was talking about, Sonia." Byakuya fixed the glasses on his face, earning a shout from Kazuichi.

"Stop it, Byakuya! Sonia agreed to the deal because she's scared! We're all scared here!" He cried.

"But do you really think that the choice she made was a wise one?!"

"Byakuya, please! Anyone could give up their own freedom just to save their world, I'm sure you would do the same! Besides, we gave Gundam the first things he wanted and remained true to his promise, everything is almost back to normal!"

"..."

"Sonia always knows what she's doing, not because she's a princess but because she's smart and she's also the future queen to her country so you just gotta trust her!"

...

"Fine! Let's just all leave and help as many people as we can!"

 

Byakuya stormed out the room, a couple people following him, and Sonia placed a hand on Kazuichi's shoulder.

"Thank you, Souda." The blonde princess thanked her friend before hurriedly leaving to go to her guards and giving them orders.

 

Kazuichi wanted to scream, cry and yell all at the same time. He didn't want things to end up like this, sure he could blame just the demon himself but a part of him also blamed Sonia for agreeing to such a deal. He couldn't do anything else but be such a bystander. Kazuichi also felt a part of him urging him to do something rational, one that could ruin his life. He just ran off to the hotel hallways and walked around for as much as he wanted. The mechanic just wanted things to go back to normal, his fingernails marked the doorknob as he opened the door.

 

Kazuichi shut his door and quickly got out of his outfit, replacing it with a simple t-shirt and shorts.

 

He laid his head on the pillow and could only wait for sleep to overtake him, take him to a dream, nightmare or nothing at all. 

 

Looks like it's nightmare time.

 

***

 

_"Why are you fleeing from my presence, mortal?" The demon reached out his claws to pick up Kazuichi by the waist and held the mechanic's chin to look into his eyes._

 

_"Stop! GO AWAY!" Kazuichi wailed in fear as he kept thrashing around in the demon's grip._

 

_"I will retrieve what I desire... Even if I have to take it by force!"_

 

***

 

"WAHHH!" 

  

Kazuichi screamed as he whacked his head against the desk next to the hotel bed. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he felt his whole system entirely awake now and he saw the the animals weren't even resting during the night.  _How did things come to be this way?_ the mechanic thought as he walked out of his room and went to the kitchen.  _Eating something might help._

 

Tip-toe, tip-toe, tip-to-

 

**CRASH!!!**

"AGHH!"

"Shit! What the- Souda! Sorry about that!" Hajime nervously apologized.

"No, no! It's my fault. I made you drop your snack." The pinkette could only stutter as he looked at the fallen sandwich on the floor.

"Don't worry about it, can't sleep?"

"Not really..."

"Was it another nightmare?"

"Yes, and it's was about the demon."

"Let's go to the kitchen and talk about it."

 

* * *

 

"...and that's when I woke up..." Kazuichi finished explaining as Hajime munched on an apple.

"I see... You don't have to be worried, Souda, everyone else is scared too." The brunette quickly reassured the pinkette, knowing the chances that it may not work.

 

Kazuichi looked at the floor, debating on whether he should tell his friend or not. The thought was buried in the back of his mind ever since the Gundam attacked.

 

"Hajime? May I tell you something?" The mechanic nervously asked as his fingers danced around.

"Sure."

"Just... Promise me you won't freak out, if I told the others then they would have some reactions that I don't want."

"Ok? I promise..." As his friend gave his word, Kazuichi quickly took a deep breath before letting it out and replying.

"I'm thinking about going with Gundam!" 

 

Hajime choked on the apple and coughed violently.

 

"What?!" The ahoge wearing boy looked at the pinkette as if he were crazy.

"You promised you wouldn't freak out!" Kazuichi explained.

"But... You're right, you're right, I promised... Souda, just why would you think about going as Gundam's bride?"

"I-I don't know! I just feel like I have to," 

"Yeah but, Gundam said that he wanted a  **bride**."

"But he didn't say the gender of the bride, and all that bride has to do is come willingly."

 

As Kazuichi gave out his thoughts, Hajime started understanding that all of what his friend was saying was right. This was one of the arguments where he couldn't fight back.

 

"Souda, I know you have good intentions and all, but if you go with that demon, we may never see you again. Heck, I wouldn't see you again and you're my best friend." Hajime said sadly.

"...It may seem like I'm happy all the time but really, I'm just getting lonelier..." Kazuichi spoke out as he gave out the thought which he thought was the most stupid, "maybe Gundam is lonely..."

 

...

 

"Souda..." The two friends looked at each other, waiting for what the other would say, "... it's your decision, not mine..."

"...thank you, Hajime..."

"Believe it or not, Souda, but you're probably the bravest person I've ever met."


	6. Chapter 6

Sonia glared her eyes through the window, finding nothing but chaos.

"It's only been three days, and the streets are even worse when the attack started. Japan can't live like this." She spoke with great sadness. The call from Byakuya made her look towards him in confusion.

"SONIA! SONIA!" Based on the looks of his face, something told Sonia that something had happened.

"Byakuya, what happened?"

"It's Souda! He's not in his room or anywhere in the hotel!"

"What?! Take me to his room!"

 

The duo started running through the hallway until they reached Kazuichi's room, filled with all his friends.

 

"Souda's not here or anywhere else!" Mondo yelled with worry.

"Sonia-san, Byakuya-kun, we found this note on Souda-kun's pillow." Kiyotaka informed as he gave them a note, Byakuya quickly inspected the note before reading it out loud.

 

" _My friends,_

_I'm sorry about doing this, but it's the only way. Take care of my garage, Mondo, and DON'T break your motorcycle again. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine; I don't want you to follow me. Hajime will explain everything to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Souda_ "

 

Everyone's eyes turned to Hajime, filled with either confusion, anger or sadness.

"Hinata, do you know anything about this?" Byakuya asked as he waved the note around and Hajime finally broke down in tears.

"He did it, he actually did it! He didn't want to me to tell anyone else but you know how bad I am at keeping secrets!!!"

"Whoa, whoa, Hajime! Calm down!" Ibuki gave the ahoge wearing boy a quick pay on the back.

"Hajime, what did he tell you?" Mondo interrogated.

"Hinata-kun, start from the beginning." Sonia and Nagito spoke in unison, and Hajime raised his head.

 

* * *

 

Kazuichi quickly looked inside the cave before snapping his head back outside. He was now on the mountain where Gundam formally lives now that he has his new land, but people told him that they have seen Gundam roaming through his cave a couple times.

 

"Umm... Hello?" Kazuichi called out with an unsteady voice.

"Well, well, well,"  the booming voice and the sudden appearance of the demon almost made Kazuichi shriek, "I see that the shark toothed mortal has arrived..."

"..." Kazuichi quickly gulped in his fear.

"I suspect you must be here to give me my third offering, am I correct?"

"Y-yes..."

"Ah! Well, where is my bride to be?"

"...here..." Kazuichi spoke a bit too softly and Gundam couldn't hear him.

"What?"

"R-right here!..." Kazuichi stood up straight in fear, keeping his eyes closed.

"..." Gundam looked at him with no expression, "you?"

"Yes, I will be your bride..."

 

Gundam almost snickered, this mortal as a bride, it was almost like a joke.

"I'm not kidding!" Kazuichi spoke up again once he understood why the demon was holding a hand to cover his laughter.

"You're not?"

"No, but if you want, I can leave." Kazuichi spoke smugly as he turned his back to the demon and slowly started to walk away, "I understand if I'm not the most attractive person in Japan but-"

"Wait, wait! Let me consider..." Gundam spoke as he got in front of the mechanic.

"What are you- eek!" Kazuichi immediately got scared once Gundam started touching his hair and analyzing his features.

"Hmm, he is quite the attraction..." Gundam muttered, "alright then! What do they address you as?"

"K-Kazuichi Souda."

Alright Kazuichi, you will be my bride, but remember, once you are with me, you can never go back!"

"And... I never see my friends again?"

"Consider this, you could either spend eternity leaving in the happiness you have always wanted," The demon quickly surprised the mechanic, "or you can live your life in misery..."

 

Kazuichi stared at the ground in confusion.

"Let me try it again, but with more... Passion," Gundam got down on one knee and held out his hand, "will you be my fiancé?"

"I..."

"SOUDA, DON'T DO IT!" The distracted pinkette looked left and saw his friends, running to save him.

"Guys?"

"YOU KEEP AWAY FROM HIM, YOU MONSTER!" Mondo yelled, ready to punch Gundam with all his rage.

 

Gundam didn't hesitate to snap his fingers and make a force field appear in between the group of friends and him and Kazuichi.

"How rude..." Gundam muttered.

"Wait! At least let me say goodbye to them! Please!" Kazuichi begged.

"... alright..." Gundam snapped his fingers and the force field was gone.

 

Kazuichi walked over to his friends and faced them.

"I told you not to follow me."

"We couldn't let you go with HIM!" Byakuya retorted as he pointed at the demon.

"You're not really going to be his bride, right?" Sonia wailed.

"It's my decision." Kazuichi replied.

"But Kaz, what if he hurts you?" Mondo glared at Gundam.

"He could do something bad to you man!" Leon agreed with Mondo.

"No, he won't. Do you think he would marry a dead bride?"

"But consider your life, Souda-san!" Kiyotaka did his best to beg.

"We could never see you again!" Chihiro cried.

"I'm glad you all care for me but my decision is out of my own free will."

"B-but Souda! W-we M-maybe nev-er s-see y-you again!" Ibuki cried as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Guys!" Hajime called out. "He's right."

"What?!"

"Souda is deciding this out of his own will so none of us have the right to stop him."

"Thank you, Hajime..."

 

Everyone couldn't do anything else to stop their friend. They really had no choice but to say goodbye.

"Souda..." Mondo went first, his eyes were filling up. "Don't go... You still haven't taught me everything I need to know about fixing my bike..."

"Just don't break it..." Kazuichi replied gently. Mondo then hugged him.

"You're turning me into a sap!" Kazuichi rubbed his hands against Mondo's back to reassure him.

 

Next was Leon, Kiyotaka and Chihiro, they all got to know Kazuichi at the same time and they were like best friends. The trio hugged Kazuichi all at once.

 

"Souda, take care of yourself." Kiyotaka informed.

"We'll never forget you!" Leon bawled as his makeup got smeared.

"Don't ever forget us!" Chihiro whined.

"Oh guys! Don't make this even more heartbreaking for me, I can't handle that." Kazuichi hugged his friends back and wiped some tears that were about to fall.

 

Third came Ibuki and she buried her face into Kazuichi's jumpsuit.

"DON'T GO, BIG BRO!!!"

"Ibuki... I have to do this..." 

 

Kazuichi hugged the girl, the two were like brother and sister and now they were saying goodbye.

 

Forth was Byakuya.

"You really are an idiot, no one asked you to give yourself up to a demon." Byakuya wiped his hand across his eyes.

"Byakuya... I thought you didn't like to show your emotions..." Kazuichi held out his arms to hug the Scion.

"Oh shut up!" Byakuya hugged the mechanic as tears leaked from his eye sockets.

 

Next was Sonia.

"Sonia-"

"Don't say it!" The princess wailed as she hugged the pinkette with all her might. "Things won't be the same without you!"

"I thought you hated me..."

"I never did!"

 

Kazuichi hugged the princess back, his crush on her didn't feel genuine enough so it was now gone.

 

Finally Hajime and Nagito.

"Souda, you're one of our best friends and we don't want you to leave." Nagito spoke with tears.

"Nagito, don't worry about me. I'll be safe, I think I can tame him..." Kazuichi replied as he quickly looked back at Gundam.

"Kazuichi... You're so brave for doing this... You're my soul friend..." Hajime choked on his tears as he finally called the mechanic and himself their usual nickname.

"And you're my soul friend too, Hajime..." Kazuichi hugged the both of them, even having to pry Nagito off.

 

He then turned over to Gundam and walked over to him.

"Well?..."

"I will marry you." Kazuichi spoke with no regrets.

"Excellent." Gundam held Kazuichi by the waist tightly and started flying up. " Remember mortals, if any part of our deal is broken, I shall not hesitate to continue my attacks!"

 

Gundam snapped his fingers and teleported away, taking Kazuichi with him.

 

"SOUDA!" Everyone cried out their friend's name.

"HE'S GOOOONNNEEE!!!" Ibuki wailed.

 

Everyone else finally broke down entirely.

 

Sonia punched the cave wall with all her rage and despair. Byakuya was right... Her poor decision cost everyone their friend...

 

* * *

 

Gundam appeared at his new residence, holding Kazuichi in his arms while laughing.

"I have finally gotten everything I wanted! It's perfect!"

"Umm, can you put me down now?" Kazuichi asked as Gundam dropped him.

"Forgive me, my love. I was just excited."

"Sure..."

"How do you like the castle?"

"I... Feel dizzy..." Kazuichi rubbed his head, feeling woozy after teleporting with Gundam.

"Excuse me?" Gundam faced Kazuichi and the mechanic finally passed out. Gundam made sure to catch him in his arms. He held the mechanic bridal style and wiped the hair out of his face. "You're even more beautiful when you sleep."

 

Gundam took his bride inside the castle he built himself and quickly made a couch for Kazuichi to rest on. The half-demon ran his hand through the pinkette's soft hair.

 

"Sleep now, my bride..."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Kazuichi could feel his body stirring as he woke up, his eyes opened slowly to address his surroundings.

"Ugh... W-where am I?" The pinkette muttered while rubbing the back of his head, noticing a ring tied to a string necklace around his neck, "an engagement ring?... Sonia... My friends... Gundam-... Oh no, that's right. I'm engaged to a demon."

"You summoned me, my bride?" 

 

The sudden appearance of Gundam made Kazuichi make a quiet shriek. Things haven't changed at all.

"No, I... Umm, how long I out?" Kazuichi asked quite timidly, Gundam held out his hand to help him up and the pinkette hesitantly took it, afraid of the consequences if he didn't do so.

"About an hour or so... Now, let us discuss the ceremony of our engagement," Gundam boasted out, Kazuichi just started to stammer, completely lost for words.

"What? G-Gundam, th-that seems-" 

"For your attire, you shall wear the traditional dress that every bride must wear." Gundam finished his sentence before Kazuichi could start his own.

"Gundam-"

"How about we pick it out for you?" 

"Wha-"

 

Gundam snapped his fingers, teleporting him and Kazuichi to some sort of dressing room.

"Tell me, are you size 7?" He questioned as the pinkette kept stammering.

"Uh yes, But-" Another snap of the fingers and Kazuichi was wearing a white, frilly wedding dress, "EEK!"

"No." Gundam firmly spoke as he snapped his fingers again, making other dresses appear on Kazuichi. With multiple negative head shakes, Gundam finally found a perfect one. "This one shall do..."

"...Gundam..."

"You look rather exquisite in such a regal outfit."

"Gundam..."

"I never thought that a male would be as beautiful as you."

"Gundam."

"I expected a female to come as my bri-"

"GUNDAM!"

 

Kazuichi gave out an angry yell, surprising the half-demon. Before Gundam could tell, his bride to be turned around to face him and the frightening glare he had on his face even made Gundam take a small step back.

"...I know I'm going to be your bride but... I think we should postpone the wedding for a while because-" the mechanic returned to his soft but punky nature, only to get even more scared when the demon interrupted him.

"Need I remind you that we are getting engaged?"

"Yes I know, it's just... I always thought that I'd fall in love with the person I love before getting married..."

"Love, huh?" Gundam thought for a minute, then he snapped his fingers and the dress on Kazuichi was gone and he was in his usual attire, "alright then, how about if we conjure another bargain?"

"A deal?" Kazuichi then squealed as Gundam cornered him against the wall, trapping him with the arms and making him blush violently.

"Every night, when the moon and stars shine in the dark, I shall ask you a question. And unless I hear the answer I want, we will not be wed."

"What's the question?"

"I won't say until tonight. First, are you famished?"

 

A small growl was heard and Kazuichi put a hand on his stomach embarrassedly.

"...I did skip lunch today..."

"Wonderful," a click of Gundam's fingers and he and Kazuichi were placed in the dining room. "Now, what shall we feast upon? I shall leave the decision up to you, my bride."

"Umm, just a sandwich, please." Kazuichi spoke holding his arms close to himself.

"And any sort of beverage?"

"Soda." 

 

Gundam instantly used his powers to make the order appear on one side of a king sized table, his interaction with humans and the 21st century made it much more easier for him to be in camouflage. Another plate appeared at the other end, Kazuichi could tell it was Gundam's. Speaking of the demon, he pulled out the chair and made indications for the mechanic to sit. Kazuichi had no choice and accepted Gundam's so called 'kind' act. The half-demon then snapped his own fingers and teleported himself to the other end of the table.

 

"Bon appetit, Kazuichi." Gundam spoke with an accent and he started to bite down on an orange slice of food.

"Don't call me that." Kazuichi remarked harshly.

"What?"

"Don't call me by my first name."

"And why is that?"

"I never allowed you to use my first name, I only allow it to people I trust."

"Then... Then what else am I supposed to address you as?"

"My last name: Souda."

 

Gundam remained quiet as he remembered the drink Kazuichi wanted.

"I know my name seems funny but it's not, people always made fun of it."

"Alright, just cease your angered yells."

"Is that... A pumpkin?" Kazuichi asked in confusion as to why a demon would eat a vegetable rather than meat.

"The orange melon gifts me with such snacks for my Dark Devas, would you like a piece?"

"No, thanks... But are you a vegetarian?"

"Of course, feasting on a carcass of the deceased creatures is disgraceful for any being."

"..."

"You haven't eaten the food on your plate."

"O-Oh, sorry!"

 

Kazuichi picked up the sandwich and took a small bite into it, the taste was bursting with flavour; it was the best sandwich the mechanic had ever tasted. He took a couple more large bites and in 30 seconds, it was gone.

"My, you have an appetite." Gundam remarked, instantly making Kazuichi realise how much of a slob he was acting like.

"Sorry, it's just that sandwich was actually pretty good. My friend, Akane, she has an appetite that's neverending." Kazuichi then looked at his empty plate at the mention of his friend.

"You seem down, perhaps I can cheer you up with my entertainment,"

"No thanks, I actually feel a bit tired though so I'll go to bed."

"Wait. Before you lay to rest, my question: do you love me?" If Kazuichi had drank his drink the moment Gundam said that, it would have been all over the place.

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"I... I... um... No?..."

"...it was an answer, at least. Come, I shall lead you to your room."

 

The breeder picked himself up and helped Kazuichi out of his chair, the two started walking in a hallway with uncomfortable silence.

"Here we are," Gundam opened a door and revealed everything a fancy hotel room would have. "Your room, it has everything you shall need. I even placed in a fine microwave oven that can give you anything you want to eat and it will never run out."

"Well... That's nice-"

"And I have blessed you with the softest mattress in all the land."

"Thanks, but can I get to bed already?"

"Of course, my bride," Gundam walked through the doorway and smiled at the mechanic as he left.

 

Kazuichi couldn't take it anymore and he ran to the bed, buried his head in the pillows and sobbed about everything.

 

* * *

 

 

"Why did it have to be Kaz? He never did anything wrong!" Mondo cried into his hand as he held onto Leon, Chihiro, Kiyotaka and Ibuki.

"We know it sucks, but Souda did this on his own free will. We have no control over him." Hajime muttered sadly, not wanting to face the truth.

"No Hajime! Souda didn't deserve this, he accepted a fate worse than death!"

"I know he didn't, but Souda can handle it. He's the bravest person I know."

"WE'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!" Ibuki bawled, everyone else knew how close the two were. Like brother and sister.

"Ibuki, please don't cry."

 

"I failed... You were right, Byakuya..."

 

Everyone turned to face Sonia, she wasn't looking at them. This was all her fault, she was the one who accepted that deal, thinking that she could save everyone like some sort of heroine but instead, one of her closest friends is gone.

"It's because of me Souda's gone... I never should have agreed to the beast's offer!"

"Sonia. Everyone makes mistakes, but even now you're going to have to live with it, you did save Japan... But in the wrong way." Byakuya retorted rudely, not caring if his words made Sonia cry even more.

"Way to help her out, Asshole!" Mondo yelled at the Scion.

"Right at the last moment, Souda felt really important to me... He was so brave... We will get him back and I... I will finally accept his feelings." Sonia cried with determination.

"Sonia, if you're thinking about what we think you're thinking, then no! Remember what that demon said, if we try and rescue Kaz, or break the other two parts of the deal, he'll go back to three days ago." Byakuya said, ready to do whatever he could to keep Sonia sane.

"And just now? You're thinking about going out with him the moment he gets married?" The gang leader questioned, before thinking to himself, _why do girls always have to go for the one that's hard to get?_

"We will get him back! I swear!"

 

* * *

 

 Kazuichi didn't stop his cries, he missed his friends.  _I'm doing this for Japan, I can't back out now,_ the mechanic thought before a knock interrupted his thoughts.  _Probably Gundam._

 

"Come in..." He called out, despite not wanting the demon right now. The door opened and a female voice was heard.

"Are you alright, deary?" Kazuichi turned his head to see a quite chubby woman with ginger hair on her head.

"Umm... Who are you?" The pinkette questioned as the woman placed a tray with food on the desk next to the bed.

"I am Invading Black Dragon Cham-P." She cheerfully said as she picked a hairbrush and Kazuichi turned his back to her to let her proceed with what she was about to do.

"... that's a cool name. I thought there weren't any other people here other than me and Gundam."

"Quite right, but our master turned us into human forms to make you feel more at home."

"It is a bit helpful- wait, what do you mean by 'us'?"

"My friends, Mirage Golden Hawk Jum-P, Crimson Steel Elephant Maga-Z and Supernova Silver Fox San-D, we were hamsters, but now we're in this form for now. Speaking of our master, he wants to meet with you tonight at dinner, as for now, me and my friends will show you around the castle."

 

Cham-P got up and helped the mechanic and lead him outside.

 

* * *

 

_At night_

 

"Now, my bride, how do you like the crème brulé?" Gundam asked as Kazuichi took a bite from it.

"It's nice, how did a demon like you learn how to cook?" Kazuichi looked up at Gundam as he wiped his mouth.

"I blended in with society," Gundam then walked over to his bride to be and held out some daisies, "do you love me?"

"No." Kazuichi said as he looked at his now empty plate.

 

Gundam sighed as he gave the daisies to Kazuichi.

 

* * *

_The next night_

 

"Kazuichi, I have brought you gifts." The glare Kazuichi bestowed him made Gundam realise his mistake, "forgive me, I must have forgotten. Now, do you want me to present your gifts."

"...what are they?" The mechanic replied, filled with boredom.

"I present to you a precious opal." Gundam smiled as he held out the diamond and Kazuichi looked at it blandly. "Do you not like it?"

"It's nice..."

"Excellent, now, do you love me?"

"No."

 

Again, the half demon sighed as he went back to his room where Jum-P and Maga-Z were waiting for him.

 

* * *

 

_The next night_

 

"Kaz- Souda, you didn't arrive at our scheduled time to eat." Gundam said as he stood outside Kazuichi's door.

"I'm not hungry." The stubborn reply from the other side made Gundam grind his teeth slightly.

"Will you come out?" He asked.

"No."

"Will you come out,  _please_?" He asked the same question again, this time more politely.

"No thank you!"

"YOU COME OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"You can't make me!"

"Have you forgotten who I am?"

 

Gundam snapped his fingers in anger and Kazuichi appeared in front of him with a look of fear on his face.

"AAH!"

"YOU ARE MY BRIDE, AND YOU WILL BE WED TO ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"...fine! Marry me, don't wait for me to love you!" Kazuichi used all the bravery he could muster to smack Gundam's hand away from him.

"Alright then! At dawn, we WILL be wed!"

"Fine!"

 

Kazuichi slammed the door shut in Gundam's face, leaving the half-demon to rub his temples irritatedly.

"Humans..." Gundam then lifted his head up at the sound of crying. "Is he... Sobbing his soul?" He didn't know what to do, no amount of his powers could make somebody stop having emotions. "...I ...I cannot leave my future bride in such a state..."

 

Gundam left the hallway just to think for a moment before an idea suddenly popped into his head.

 

* * *

 

 

"Don't worry, deary. Master isn't as brash as he is today." Cham-P comforted the crying teenager by rubbing his back.

"Cham-P is right, child. Our master may mean things once he says them but this one seems more of a dramatic moment of his." San-D told the pinkette while she brushed his hair.

 

_Knock Knock Knock_

 

"Umm, Kazuichi?" The call of Gundam made the women jump.

"Go away!"

"Why I ought to- Souda, please forgive me for my behaviour earlier, I didn't mean to snap. Of course, I do not know how to treat a bride. I'm not like a human, it's difficult for me to act in the conditions your kind adapts to... We don't have to be engaged by tomorrow, but you will make me happy if you just come outside. Will you please forgive me?"

 

Gundam expected no answer but the moment he started to leave, Kazuichi opened his door.

"...yes?" Kazuichi said with crossed arms.

"I have a gift for you, to apologize." Gundam looked at the ground in shame.

"Where is it?" The question made Gundam look up with glee and he grabbed Kazuichi's wrist.

"Close your eyes."

 

Kazuichi did so and Gundam started walking over somewhere.

"What's the surprise?" Kazuichi asked, not sure if he should be scared or happy that Gundam is treating him a bit more nicely.

"I cannot tell you yet." Gundam slyly remarked as he opened a door. "Now, I want you to prepare yourself... Behold..."

 

Kazuichi opened his eyes and what he saw made him cover his mouth in delight.

"I added in a ga...rage?" Gundam pronounced the name badly, making Kazuichi laugh slightly.

"You mean garage! I can't believe it! H-how did you know I liked these things?!"

"Your appearance does not lie. Tell do you like it?"

 

Kazuichi didn't speak at all, he was gobsmacked. Gundam took notice of his expression and frowned.

"You hate it..."

"Gundam... I don't know what to say... THANK YOU!"

 

Kazuichi managed to take down the half-demon in a massive hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! No-one has ever done anything this nice for me! Thank you so much!" Kazuichi ran off to see all the tools that were placed inside his new toolkit.

 

Gundam remained stiff and frozen before muttering, "he... Embraced me..." He snapped his fingers and he teleported to his room and started cheering, "He Embraced me!"

 


	8. Chapter 8

Gundam didn't know what was coming over him, he gave Kazuichi a garage to apologize and now he was currently watching the mechanic from his room. He had a rare smile on his face, not the one that he forced on for his bride but an actual smile.

 

"...I never believed that I could be pleased with seeing him so delighted..." The half-demon spoke to no-one in particular, "perhaps... I should take a closer look."

 

He teleported himself closer and hid behind a square iron piece, big enough to hide him. Gundam watched Kazuichi's bright eyed face continuously light up every time he fixed something, he swore that some angels were flying about. Seriously, this boy was making his heart beat faster and faster. Gundam couldn't even tell what it was, _has this mortal cast some sort of spell on me?_

 

Then, SLAM!

"EEK!" Kazuichi shrieked as the iron piece fell to the floor and Gundam tried to teleport himself away but what was the use? Kazuichi had already spotted him. "G-Gundam! What are you doing here?"

"Forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you." Gundam quickly reassured as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I-it's fine... Again, thanks for giving me this garage," Kazuichi spoke with a small blush, "no one ever did this to me at all."

"But, you deserve it."

"That's what some people think, others... I don't really trust."

"Why is that?"

"I don't want to talk about it... Hey Gundam, do you think you can help with this piece?"

"Oh, of course, my dear."

"Now, put your hand there to hold it down. Yeah, like that."

 

As Kazuichi reached the arm holding a wrench in his hand, he accidentally made contact with Gundam's hand. He suggested it as a small error but his face was bright red. In no time, he was done.

 

"Thanks Gundam." He said, looking away at the ground while shyly playing with the braid in his hair.

"Care to join me while feeding my army?" Gundam offered with an open hand.

"Sure. Why not?" This time, Kazuichi took the hand with no hesitation. Gundam lead him outside to see all of his animals playing about. "Wow, you have a lot of animals."

"The very best of their kind." Gundam held onto Kazuichi's hand as they walked over to every animal the demon had, even going so far as to give the mechanic lessons on how to introduce himself to animals without frightening them.

 

"Souda, I introduce you to Fire Tower Magnolia Blaze-N!" Gundam gave a hawk flying in the sky it's introduction. Blaze-N flew down and his sharp talons pierced Gundam's bandaged arm, "Nggh!"

"Gundam! Are you alright?" Kazuichi cried out in worry.

"Do not fear, my bride. I have endured far worse than this." The stripe haired breeder muttered as he gently ordered Blaze-N to fly away but he did not anticipate that Kazuichi would grab his arm and start inspecting it. "Kazuichi, what are you?..."

"I'm looking at it, that's what. Didn't anyone ever tell you you should always wear gloves when handling predator birds?"

"No..."

"... I'm going to have to disinfect this."

"Why are you doing such things?"

"I'm not gonna let the demon currently taking care of me get an infection. Do you have any bandages?"

"But of course."

"And any disinfectant?"

"What is that?"

 

Kazuichi lifted his head to look up at Gundam with a shocked look.

"You don't know what disinfectant is?" The mechanic started freaking out even more when Gundam shook his head. "You have bandages on your arm but you don't even know what disinfectant is? H-How many marks have you got?"

 

Gundam then took off his jacket, placed it on the ground before holding up his arm. He slowly removed the bandages and Kazuichi's eyes grew wider seeing every old scar appearing. There were so many marks and scars on his arm.

"W-we need to disinfect that now." Kazuichi demanded, before looking around for something. "Do you have any lime?"

"Well of course."

"Bring them here now, and the bandages." 

 

Gundam snapped his fingers and made the ordered ingredients appear, Kazuichi did him the favour of removing the rest of his bandages. The pinkette then cut the lime in half and slowly squeezed it over Gundam's arm.

"ARGH!" The demon couldn't help but harshly flinch at the stinging.

"Sorry! I know it stings but it's normal. Just... Hold still..." The pinkette shyly instructed as he squeezed that last drop of lime onto the arm. He picked up the new bandages and started to gently wrap it up.

"... you're skilled with healing." Gundam noted.

"No, I only know because I sometimes get hurt whenever I fix machines so I either fix myself up or my friends help..." The sentence died down as Kazuichi realised his words. Only a couple of days in an abandoned area except for a demon and his animals and he still misses his friends deeply.

"...I have never understood the concept of 'friends'..." Gundam muttered, turning his head away.

"Did you... Not have a friend at all when you were young?" It didn't surprise Kazuichi when Gundam shook his head once again.

"Unfortunately... Humans back then we're sick... Twisted with no sense of compassion! ...I had no one..."

 

That last sentence mades Kazuichi's heart break, he knew the feeling of not having friends at all until that day...

 

"If you want, I could be your friend..."

"..." Gundam remained silent as his face flushed bright red.

 

* * *

 

 

As much as he didn't want to know, Kazuichi couldn't understand why he blushed and felt something whenever Gundam and him spent time together. It felt weird but he could remember feeling a small amount of that with Sonia but it was very faint.

 

Currently, he was sitting in the garden with Gundam on a blanket with some food to watch the scenery.

"Souda, can you tell-"

"Kazuichi."

"Pardon?"

"You can call me by my name, I trust you..." Gundam felt his face flushing as he saw the wind make Kazuichi's hair fly and the fading sunlight made his skin glow. He couldn't stop a smile forming on his face.

"Kazuichi. May I ask for you to give me more information on your backstory?"

"I... I guess I could..." Kazuichi bit down on a piece of cake and swallowed it quickly. "Well... My parents... My dad was really abusive and my mom divorced him when I was very young. She just left us and I became my dad's new victim but now that I'm older, I moved out of that house to find my own place." He wasn't finished explaining. "As a kid, I didn't have any friends. Other kids always picked on me for my teeth and appearance or my old glasses. Whenever they had the chance, they would always throw my glasses into mud and occasionally, me... There was this one guy though... He was my first friend ever, we spent so much time together like friends would, I trusted him... But then he betrayed me... He cheated off a test we were having because I helped him and we were both caught, he blamed me and he stopped being my friend."

 

Kazuichi didn't address the tears that fell from his eyes but the hand on his cheek made him look at a concerned Gundam.

"Forgive me for bringing back such tormenting memories that you wish to forget," The demon gently wiped away the tears off the human boy's cheeks.

"I-it's fine..." Kazuichi didn't push away the hands or pulled away from them, he accepted them. He leaned in and hugged Gundam for comfort. 

"Kazuichi, do you miss your friends?"

"...yes..."

"Then let me gift you with a special item." Gundam twisted his hand around as anyone would do for an incantation and a silver mirror appeared. "This mirror will reveal to you whatever you desire, such as your friends."

"R-really?" Kazuichi reached out for the silver handle and gripped it firmly.

"But of course, my dear. You may have to be a bit specific on who you wish to see. Now, I shall leave you in privacy for you to see them." Gundam spoke happily as he teleported back to his room to fangirl that he had been hugged again.

 

Kazuichi looked at his reflection in the mirror and watched it copy his eyes' movement.

 

* * *

 

Gundam danced in his room before realising how stupid he was looking.

"Ugh! Tanaka, you are a demon! You must be prohibited from having fun and make the human marry you already!" The tiny but manipulative voice in his head spoke disgustedly.

"What?" Gundam muttered.

"That human is a delay in our plans! You wanted to destroy all of humanity but that human is becoming YOUR distraction!"

"I only made such a deal because I didn't anticipate that someone would agree to it!"

"Well, it's your fault! You're still as pathetic when you were an infant!"

"...shut up..."

"I won't 'shut up', I'm a part of you and I will never go away because you keep me here. You are nothing but a worthless demon who will have nothing!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" 

 

Gundam raised his fist and slammed it down on the table in his room, he could feel his eyes welling up.

 

All of that was true... he didn't have anything and he won't have anything...

 

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

 

"Gundam! Are you alright in there?! I heard yelling!" The frantic voice of Kazuichi made Gundam run over to his door and open it. Kazuichi quickly looked at everything in the room and analyzed Gundam. "What happened?!"

"...I was talking to myself... I believe it had gotten out of hand..."

"Gundam... You... You don't have to talk to yourself now... You can talk to me," Kazuichi looked at the broken table, then at Gundam's hand, "...we are going to get married anyway, not matter how long we wait."

"Are you saying yo-"

"No..." Kazuichi muttered but Gundam heard it.

 

Gundam could feel it so clearly.

 

He was falling in love with Kazuichi...


	9. Chapter 9

Kazuichi kept looking at the mirror, watching his friends worry about him: Mondo and Kiyotaka spending time together as a couple but equally missing their friend; Ibuki writing sad songs now that one of her closest friends was gone; Fuyuhiko getting even more angry than ever and Peko attempt to hold him back; Leon stopped going to his musical classes; Byakuya not paying attention to his work because not being able to talk with Kazuichi about a certain redhead; Chihiro fixing things on their own now and Sonia...

 

Sonia kept doing her best to find away to save Kazuichi.  _Now she likes me? Hypocrite..._

 

"Kazuichi," the said boy looked over at Gundam, the demon was getting ready to make a dive in a nearby stream, "feast your eyes upon this glorious entity!"

 

The demon jumped and as expected, made a splash in the cool water. Kazuichi smiled at something so simple but his smile was followed by a blush. He's only lived with Gundam for almost two months now and they both got to know the other much more clearly. Gundam found out that Kazuichi used to have a pet as a child and Kazuichi learned that Gundam is over 1000 years old, that's a lot of years for a medieval demon to stay looking like a total hunk.

 

Kazuichi blushed at his thought,  _did I really just think THAT?! I don't like Gundam that way, I don't!_

"Kazuichi, what did you interpret on my skill?" Gundam boasted, showing off his muscles and scars.

"...STOP MAKING ME BLUSH, YA MORON!" Kazuichi yelled in complete embarrassment.

"Blush? So you feel such emotions towards me?"

"No..."

"Why is that?"

"... because I..."

"You still don't show any sort of romantic affection towards me... After all I have done for you! Is there something I'm doing incorrectly?!"

"Well I-"

"Is it the flowers? Or gifts? Do you not like my appearance?!"

"Your appearance has nothing to do with it!"

"Then what's the matter?! Why don't you love me?!"

"BECAUSE YOU GIVE ME NO FREEDOM!"

 

The whole garden, except for it's animals went silent. Gundam and Kazuichi just stared at eachother and Gundam started rubbing his head.

"I have no freedom here, Gundam... I may be here willingly but... I feel trapped here... I just want to go out and mess about, like any normal teenager... Since we're engaged, then we could go on a date like a couple would. I just want to go somewhere not here..."

"... Kazuichi... It won't be breaking the rules of I do no damage but... Tonight, I shall take you on a date so wear your best dress and when the time is right, I will take you to a night of wonder..."

"It's... Better than nothing..."

 

* * *

 

 

Ok, Gundam may have been the one to offer Kazuichi a date but now he was getting worried. What if Kazuichi doesn't like this night at all? Or what if somebody sees them? Or what if-

 

"Gundam? Are you ready?" Kazuichi asked as he walked out of his room with a flushed face, making the half demon blush as well. The pinkette wore a beautiful white tux that fit the mechanic's measurements. When Gundam's had prepared for his bride, he filled Kazuichi's wardrobe with dresses and the latter was a bit pissed. "D-do I look ridiculous?"

"Nonsense! You look absolutely stunning..." Gundam took Kazuichi's hand and kissed it gently. The mechanic didn't pull away from this action, he accepted it.

"Umm... Where is our date gonna be?"

"It will be revealed in due time, for our journey, we shall fly!"

"F-fly?!" Kazuichi didn't expect his fiancé to pick him up and walk over to the window, "Gundam, stop! I get motion sic-"

 

Too late. Gundam jumped out and started flying gracefully while Kazuichi held on for dear life. 

"Kazuichi, take a view on the beauty of the land!"

"No! It's scary!" 

"You told you were scared of so many things but you have never even been flying." 

"I GET MOTION SICKNESS! WHY WOULD I EVER WANT TO FLY?!" The pinkie yelled in fear.

 

Kazuichi only kept his eyes shut as he started to unknowingly choke Gundam.

"K-Kazuichi... I cannot breath... Ah, perfect spot..." Gundam quickly flew down to a spot and unhooked Kazuichi off of him. He then noticed that Kazuichi's eyes were still clamped shut, Gundam took the time to make a gazebo, dinner table and platform with his powers, "you may open your eyes now, my bride."

"... Gundam, I can't believe that you would prepare this all by yourself."

"Well, I am an ancient demon. As the years passed, I learned all of it's ideas of magic and sorcery."

 

Gundam spread out a chair as Kazuichi was about to sit in it and pushed it back, the pinkette blessed him with a smile.

 

The half-demon then sat down in his side of the table and snapped his fingers to make food appear. Looking back at two months ago, Gundam was simply attacking Japan and what would've been the whole world. Then he gave an offer to humans, thinking that they wouldn't accept the last one but Kazuichi came instead to go through with the deal: be Gundam's bride. Growing closer to one another was not part of the deal but it could be an exception. Now, Gundam now knows what Kazuichi likes to eat and every day, he would present it to him.

 

"Bon appetit, Mon Cheri~!" Gundam seductively spoke, making Kazuichi laugh. The duo then started eating their Miso soup and sandwiches.

"If I'm honest, I'm surprised enough to see us becoming close friends."

"I agree, I did not expect someone so beautiful to offer themselves to be my fiancé."

"Stop it, you're gonna make me die from blushing to much."

"Let us continue this evening with elegant music." 

 

Gundam snapped his fingers and a violin appeared and started playing on it's own. He then got up and held out his hand for Kazuichi to take.

"I don't believe that we ever finished our small dance at that princess' party." Kazuichi chuckled at the sentence once he took the hand, not bothered at all when Gundam placed them on the areas of a female dancing partner.

 

Soon, their bodies danced along with the music. It felt like the world had stopped moving, the stars shined bright enough to highlight Gundam and Kazuichi as the only people on the planet, this was how Gundam wanted it to be: just him and his queen. Kazuichi felt his heart beating faster and faster as Gundam gently spun him around in the air, it felt so magical. The gentle breeze made it much more special and perfect, as if they were dancing in midair.

 

The song slowly came to it's end and Gundam and Kazuichi sat down on a bench together, just to admire the night sky.

"Kazuichi," Gundam spoke up, holding a bright red blush on his face, "may I be allowed to give a gesture?"

"What kind of gesture?" Kazuichi questioned, feeling like Gundam had a confession to say.

"A kiss..." The mechanic's eyes widened slightly, sure Gundam kissed his hand but that was different.

"Kiss?" 

"Agh, forget my words. Such an ignorant idea." 

 

Gundam then felt tapping on his shoulders, once he turned his head, it was grabbed and Kazuichi's lips were on his. The pinkette pulled away and smiled.

"Now that was magical..." Both of them were blushing the same time, it was like they were reading each others thoughts and they both leaned in to kiss again, this time with a lot more passion. Kazuichi felt brave this one moment and decided to open his mouth a bit more to lick at Gundam's lips but gave a muffled sound when the half demon entered his mouth rapidly without warning.

 

Their tongues started dancing together, their hands were gripping the owner to keep them close. Gundam quickly used his powers to teleport them to his own room.

 

They both paused occasionally to take small breathes before continuing their act of romance.

 

Gundam didn't hesitate to practically yank off Kazuichi's jacket without tearing its stitches out of place. Kazuichi managed to take off Gundam's jacket, neither of them felt bothered by the actions.

 

The mechanic then revealed his neck to the breeder, welcoming the tender love the half demon gave him. Gundam lowered his head to suck on the pale skin, slightly licking and biting at the same time.

"Hg!.. ah..." Kazuichi breathed out in pleasure.

 

Gundam then stripped Kazuichi of his shirt and started to suck on one of his bright pink nipples.

"..Ngh!.. D-don't stop..." It may seem embarrassing but to Kazuichi, it was pleasurable.

 "Kazuichi... Be warned... If I start... I may not be able to stop..."

"Then do it please... For me..."

 

The sudden lack of underwear made Kazuichi blush madly and the fingers appearing close to his mouth made him jump. The mechanic knew what to do even before the demon instructed him so he started sucking, drenching the fingers with saliva entirely.

 

Two minutes later and the fingers pulled out of his mouth and gently pressed themselves to his entrance. Gundam inserted one finger gently, making Kazuichi flinch slightly. He inserted the second, Kazuichi clenched both his eyes and teeth. Third finger, Kazuichi moaned loudly. The fingers pushed in and pulled out, stretching the tight entrance completely.

 

While the fingers were inside, Gundam leaned down and licked the outside of the entrance. Kazuichi yelped in pure ecstasy.

"G-Gundam! I think... I'm about to c-cu-" The demon hurriedly pulled out his fingers, making the mechanic whine at the emptiness. He quickly aligned himself with the pinkish entrance and slowly pushed in as gently as he could.

 

Kazuichi felt the head go in relatively easily but the shaft was something else, it felt a bit painful.

"Agh!... G-Gundam..." Kazuichi whined when he felt the demon slow down for him.

"Forgive me if I rushed..."

"No... I just... Need to adjust..."

 

The two kept looking into each other's eyes and Gundam slowly continued, pushing in and out as gently as possible. Kazuichi kept moaning at each thrust that jabbed through his insides, nobody had ever told him sex would feel this good.

 

Gundam started going faster, possibly even inhumanely as Kazuichi made beautiful vocal noises.

"Agh! Ah! Ngh! G-Gundam..." 

"... Kazuichi..."

"GUNDAM, I LOVE YOU!" As Kazuichi cried out in pleasure, he reached his climax the same time as Gundam.

 

The two both hugged each other as they finished cumming together, Gundam slowly pulled out of his bride and look at his face.

"Do... Do you really mean it?" He tiredly asked.

"Yes... I really do love you Gundam..."

 

Gundam smiled and pulled Kazuichi closer to him and pulled the covers over their tired bodies as they fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

As the sun beamed it's bright rays through the window, Gundam stirred awake. The memories of last night flowed through him and he noticed a lack of Kazuichi in his bed. The half-demon smiled and picked himself up, using his powers to get dressed.

 

The striped haired demon walked out of his room to scent something abnormal...  _What is that aroma? It's so alluring..._ Gundam walked around as the smell got stronger and he was in the kitchen. Kazuichi stood there, making some sort of breakfast.

 

The pinkette tensed up when he felt arms wrapping around him but relaxed once he figured out it was Gundam.

"You scared me, you big lug." He teased as he flipped the pancakes to make a back flip.

"May I ask what you are creating?" The breeder questioned as he watched with awe.

"Oh, I'm making pancakes," Kazuichi smiled, "you always make me food so I decided to cook you breakfast."

"That is very generous of you... But what are pancakes?"

"They're a type of food, no meat involved."

"Then it is acceptable!"

 

As Kazuichi placed the pancakes in a plate, Gundam spoke up once more.

"Kazuichi, forgive me for the previous night. I could see a glimpse of pain when we mated together." 

"...that, Gundam, I think it's normal. I never had sex before so I don't really know what happens, only the aftermath... Either way, you didn't hurt me."

"I abhore the mere thought of seeing you hurt by my hand. Only true beasts and monsters hurt their loved ones"

"But you didn't hurt me. And you're not a beast or a monster."

"If I ever hurt you, mentally or physically, I would let you go back to your home."

 

Kazuichi put the pan down and hugged Gundam.

"I know you won't, like I said yesterday, I love you. And I said with my own will so we will get married soon, one day," Gundam returned the embrace before Kazuichi held a plate of pancakes in his face. "Now, who's hungry?"

 

* * *

 

 

As usual, Gundam and Kazuichi ate breakfast together, this time outside in the garden.

"Kazuichi, I remember a little bird once telling me that today is the date of your birth." Gundam spoke up to strike a conversation.

"It is. I can't believe you remembered, nobody ever does that until I mention it."

"Well then, I remembered it. Since today is extremely important, then I shall grant you whatever wish you desire."

"Really?" Kazuichi could feel opportunity at his fingertips.

"Indeed, my bride deserves only the best. I feel I'm missing something here..."

"A birthday cake?"

"Yes, that was it."

 

A snap of his fingers and a chocolate cake appeared with candles.

"Chocolate! My favourite." Kazuichi blushed violently.

"Make your wish."

 

The pinkette did as instructed and blew out the candles with a quick blow.

"Now, your wish?"

"I wish to visit my friends.

 

If Gundam had been drinking something, then it would've gone all over the place.

 

"You wish to... What?!" 

"I want to visit my friends, Gundam. You don't have to worry about me running away from you, I love you for crying out loud."

"Yes, I understand your emotions towards me but I fear that if I let you go back then they will keep you from me."

 

Kazuichi didn't think that part through, he was so caught up in what he wanted that he forgot about Gundam's opinion about it.

"...then is it ok for me to retake my wish? Because now, I wish for my friends to visit us for my birthday. They won't take me away because I know you will do something to make sure that I stay with you." 

 

Gundam looked at Kazuichi, the pinkette gazed at him with a hopeful look.  _It is true..._ Gundam thought to himself,  _my bride knows so much about me, I cannot conceal it. Why have the Dark Gods blessed me with such an angel?_

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone sat in Ibuki's room to comfort her as she cried in despair, holding a wrapped up box close to her chest. Tears seemed to be overflowing the entire room.

"Poor Ibuki, how long has she been crying for?" Kiyotaka asked as he rubbed Ibuki's shoulder.

"About three hours." Peko responded as she tried to figure out what to do in a situation like this.

"Three hours, 26 minutes and 47 seconds..." Sonia muttered as she looked out the window with a look of what seemed to be rage.

"You're still at it with that 'acting like an emo' shit?" Fuyuhiko snarked at the princess.

"Yeah, Souda may be with that monster but-" 

"SOOUUUDAAA!!!!" Ibuki bawled at the mention of her close friend, Mondo mentally slapped his forehead.

"Now you've done it, Leon."

"Right... It's Souda's birthday today..." Chihiro silently whispered.

 

Ibuki choked on her tears repeatedly before Hajime spoke up.

"Hey now, we all miss him but Souda chose to go with him, whether we liked it or not."

"Hinata is right, even if Souda didn't go, someone else may have been taken by force. I don't think we could handle that." Byakuya agreed with the upperclassmen, it was only two months ago but he's still pissed with Sonia's decision.

"But I have been attempting to bring back Kazuichi with my guards. They haven't even managed to get close to the wretched demon's lair..." Sonia glared at nothing.

 

Suddenly, a flash emitted from the centre of the room, making everyone sheald their eyes. Once they had opened them, they found themselves on floating ground with multicoloured sky and clouds.

 

"Huh!"

"Where the fuck are we?!" Fuyuhiko yelled as Peko got in front of him to protect him.

"Did... We just teleport? My head hurts." Mondo complained as he rubbed his head.

"Well, that's normal," Everybody jumped when Gundam appeared behind then.

"You!" Leon snarled through gritted teeth, anger presented very clearly, "Where's Souda, you medieval asshole?!" 

"Be more respectful, mere mortal! I brought you here to celebrate the birth of my bride, Kazuichi but if you're going to be nothing but insulting then-"

"Wait!" Ibuki called out, "did you say 'birth of Souda'?" 

"Of course."

 

In a in a matter of seconds, Ibuki was up and running, back to her normal self as she ran towards the castle with super sonic speed.

"SOUDA!!" She yelled out as she slammed through the castle doors and met with Kazuichi, "Souda! I missed you soooo much! You didn't forget about me, did you?! I never forgot you!"

"Ibuki! Oh, I missed you too, lil' sis!" Kazuichi hugged the girl, using an old but heartwarming nickname for her.

"Souda!" Everyone called out, either with tears in their eyes or a happy grin on their faces. The group ran over and did the same gesture Ibuki was currently doing and started speaking incoherently.

"Guys, I missed you all!" Kazuichi made it clear that he was now crying happy tears.

"K-Kazuichi..." Kazuichi turned his head to see Sonia, if it were normal, he would've have run to the girl and hugged her but he didn't. As a matter of fact,it was quite the opposite. "Kazuichi, forgive me! I let you get taken away!"

"But it wasn't your-"

"Souda, it's your birthday! Close your eyes!" Ibuki ordered before pulling out a blindfold. "No, don't! Wear this instead!"

"Ibu- Ibuki! Stop it!" Kazuichi cried as Ibuki wrapped the blindfold across his eyes. It got a bit confusing when he started hearing crashes and cat whails and whilhelm screams but decided that it'd be better to not know. The blindfold came off as fast as it came on and the pinkette could see balloons, confetti, party food and a disco ball.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BIG BRO!" Ibuki cheered, Kazuichi could feel questions bubbling up inside him but he kept them in.

 

The musician and the baseball player picked up some instruments and started playing music.

"Souda, you don't know how much all of us have missed you." Nagito spoke as he wrapped an arm around the birthday boy's shoulders.

"Well, I missed you guys too." The pinkette smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Has that demon been cruel to you?" Fuyuhiko interrogated, keeping an eye on the said creature.

"He better have been nice to you." Mondo muttered as he cracked his knuckles.

"Gundam has been nothing but kind to me ever since I arrived here."

"So I'm guessing that you aren't married yet, I can only guess by the ring around your neck." Sonia pointed out the one thing different about Kazuichi's appearance.

"...yeah... I can't take it off anyway so..." 

"I bet Gundam cursed it." The gangster muttered.

"I heard that and no. He did not curse it."

 

Meanwhile, Gundam sat at the other end of the room, nothing but his hamsters in their hamster form keeping him company. Sure, he was glad that his bride was having fun but he wished he could celebrate it with him.

 

The stripe haired teen still wanted to understand everything about the current year.

 

"Gundam?" The demon snapped out of his thoughts to see Kazuichi, "again, thanks for allowing my friends to come."

"It wasn't a problem."

"I don't remember anyone telling you to not have fun."

"What?"

"You are technically my fiancé so you are going to have fun with me." 

 

Gundam didn't expect Kazuichi to grab his hand and start dancing with him. It wasn't any normal dancing he knew but it was fun.

 "My dear, have you told them about our scheduled engagement?"

"...no..."

"Well you must, they are your friends."

"I will, just not now. I want to have fun with you and my friends."

 

 

Sonia watched the two people dancing along with the music, jealousy flowed through her veins as she gripped a small bottle in her palm. She filled three cups with punch and poured the contents of the bottle in one of them when no one was looking... At least that's what she thought.

 

The blonde brought up her best fake smile and walked over to Kazuichi and Gundam.

"Kazuichi, Gundam! I decided to bring you drinks." 

"Oh, thanks Sonia but... Me and Gundam weren't really thirsty." 

"Oh please, I insist. We haven't been able to talk properly ever since the whole ordeal with the party."

"Yeah... I don't think we should be discussing that with Gundam."

 

Kazuichi took the drinks and unknowingly gave Gundam the one Sonia had poisoned.

"Forgive me, Miss Nevermind." The demon bowed elegantly.

"Oh, it's alright! That was two months ago, I have no grudge." The princess lied, smiling as Gundam drank from his cup.

"Hey Gundam-dude! How about you come sing with us?!" Ibuki called out, making the demon question it but climb onto the stage to answer her question.

 

Kazuichi instantly laughed at Gundam naivete.

"So Kazuichi, how exactly did you convince Gundam to let us come here?" Chihiro shyly asked.

"Enough about me, what about you guys?" Kazuichi brushed off the question to reply with another question.

"Well, me and Mondo have become so close that we've now hit it in the be-" Kiyotaka spoke happily before his boyfriend slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I don't think he wants that kind of answer!"

"I have managed to get so many followers online that they're asking me for advice with electronics." Chihiro said with kindness.

"That's awesome!"

 "Leon has been trying to get a date with Sayaka but she's not interested."

"Obviously."

 

Chattering went on until Kazuichi felt it was time to go to Hajime to talk to.

"Hey Hajime."

"Souda, this is one awesome party."

"Ibuki was the one who prepared it."

"Well, it's great either way. That look on your face tells me, you've got something to say." Hajime was one to notice things before something else so it didn't come off as surprise to Kazuichi.

"Well, yeah... I want you and everyone else to be at the wedding."

"Oh... Well, sure... We can be there for our friend."

"...and... And... The wedding's in two days!"

"WHAT?!"

 

The whole room went still and the sound of Sonia's cup shattering on the floor echoed.

"I see you have told them the great news, my bride." Gundam said as he walked over to Kazuichi, as if nothing just happened.

"Gundam?"

"Yes?"

"I think I may need to talk to my friends... Alone..."

"Well of course, my dear."

 

The demon teleported out of the room and Kazuichi gave his friends a small look of disappointment.

"Now, that was just plain rude."

"Rude?!"

"Kaz, you're marrying that monster in two days! TWO. DAYS!" Leon retorted.

"Do you really expect us to be there, only to watch you and the demon who tried to take over Japan get married?!" Mondo asked rhetorically.

"He's not a monster!"

"Kazuichi, he practically keeps you prisoner in this place!" Kiyotaka informed.

"He tried taking over the entire world!" Peko stood up to give the pinkette more information.

"He may have done worse things before we were even born!" Chihiro yelled, surprising everyone because they never really yell.

"All of that doesn't mean he's a bad person!"

"Souda, are you listening to yourself?!" 

"You guys don't understand. Gundam is actually really nice, he's been doing nothing but treat you with respect the moment you got here and you just start yelling at me because I'm getting married to him in two days because I said I lo-"

 

Kazuichi quickly stopped himself from say that sentence he said yesterday but as far as he knew it was too late, everyone was getting suspicious at the sudden pause of the sentence.

"Wait... Souda? Are you saying that... You love him?" Byakuya asked with what could be read as a look of understanding.

"No way! Don't think of such BS, Togami!" Mondo angrily yelled, not wanting the last part of the sentence to be that.

"Besides, who could ever love a beast?" Leon laughed before realising that Kazuichi wasn't laughing but instead, looking at him with a stern look. "Oh no, Souda! You gotta be kidding me!"

"Have you fallen with a case of Stockholm Syndrome?" Nagito asked without caring about anyone's feelings.

"Just shut up for a moment!" Hajime yelled at the people who were about to ask questions or just make plain rude comments.

"Souda, do you love Gundam?!" Mondo yelled.

"You don't have to answer that, Souda!" Byakuya retorted, making the gang leader snap at him.

"He's answering it, we're getting an answer either way!" Mondo turned back at Kazuichi, the mechanic just looked at the ground. "Well, Kaz. Well?-"

"What does it matter?! You guys are doing nothing but make me feel terrible about this decision, even when I made it by myself! I didn't ask for any of you to be in charge of my life!" The pinkette wore tears in his eyes, the anger and sadness in his voice made it crack repeatedly as Kazuichi finally broke down with panic and sadness. "I'm getting married to him, whether I like it or not! I try to get you to come to the wedding but instead, you act like I could've made a better decision!"

"So you don't-"

 

"NO, I DON'T LOVE HIM!!!"

 

The room remained quiet until Leon insensitively laughed.

"I knew he was joking! No way would Souda fall for such a beas-"

 

_SLAP!_

 

 Everyone stepped back in fear when they saw the murderous look on Kazuichi's face.

"Don't insult my husband!"

 

The pinkette just started sobbing and ran off to his room.

"Souda! Wait- hey!" Mondo attempted to follow the mechanic but instead was pulled back by Byakuya.

"Haven't you all done enough?" The heir muttered as walked off in the other direction, Leon and Hajime following him soon after.

 

Gundam just stared through his bedroom door with a look of disappointment.

 

_You really had me fooled..._


	11. Chapter 11

Kazuichi kept sobbing into his pillow, how could his friends act like that? All over a decision he made... Unbelievable.

 

"Understand that you made me believe your vow of love." The sudden voice of Gundam made the mechanic look up in sadness.

"You heard, didn't you?" Kazuichi wiped his tears away, feeling regret at what he said about Gundam when his friends asked if he did love him.

"Every. Last. Word." The dark glint in the half-demon's eyes made it clear to the mechanic that he was angry and sad. It made the mechanic shudder.

"Gundam, listen. Those things I said, they weren't true, I reall-"

"It's unbelievable to describe the despair in my heart."

"I really do love you, Gundam. I only said those things because I panicked, my friends were putting pressure on me!"

"So you want to invite them to our engagement?"

"Ye-"

"Even after how they treated you?'

"Well..."

"Do you believe every word they said?"

"What they said about you being a monster is  _not_ true! You're..."

 

Gundam turned his back to face Kazuichi, he felt betrayed. The one person, whom he thought actually cared...

 

Kazuichi couldn't help but let a sob escape his lips. The demon's actions stung as much as the mechanic's words had him.

 

"...you don't love me..."

"Gundam! I said I panicked, I didn't know what my friends would think..."

"Even after our two months spent together, you still choose your  _friends_  over me!" The half demon hissed out the 'friends' as if it were poison on his tongue. "However, you are correct about one thing..."

 

The demon then grabbed the front of Kazuichi's shirt and held him close to his face.

 

"You are getting engaged to me, whether you love me or not!"

"And I am not arguing against that, you dumbass! I didn't hear myself tell you to stop while you fucked me senseless. I never said 'I hate you' at all. But I had no right for my insensitivity earlier... Can you ever forgive me?... "

 

 Kazuichi was then dropped to the floor, not hurt physically but mentally.

"... Gundam... I'm sorry..." 

 

The half-demon just stood there, back turned and eyes furrowed. It was not Kazuichi's fault, or his, it was... It was... Those friends. He smiled darkly and looked back at his sobbing bride.

 

"...my dearest beloved bride..." Gundam gently picked up Kazuichi, holding his hands and tenderly wiping tears from his eyes, "I shouldn't have been so brash with you... Tell me: are you frightened?"

"No."

"Do you think I would ever hurt you?"

"No, you wouldn't."

"Do you believe I'm a monster?"

"You're not a monster."

"Exactly, your friends placed such torturous prejudice in your naïve mind."

"Naïve?"

"They have been nothing but disrespectful when they arrived here while I only treated you with respect."

"... you're right."

"Well then, you could rest about your decision about both of us and choose..."

"Wha... What do you me...."

 

The mechanic sleepily trailed off, eyelids very heavy and unable to identify Gundam's harsh smirk.

"Gun...dam..."

"Shhh... It will be alright, my dear." Gundam gently snapped his fingers and a music box appeared, playing a gentle tune for a lullaby. "Just rest while you think about how nasty your friends are..."

"My friends... Aren't... Na..." Kazuichi turned his head and officially fell asleep.

"You don't need them... We only have each other... The perfect gift for both of our humanly vessels."

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the group remained in the living room, completely in silence until Mondo broke the silence.

"I'm going to check on Kaz. He's been gone for an awfully long time."

"You do that. Can you also apologize to him? I could tell we acted like jerks?" Chihiro asked, to timid to do it themselves.

"Of course I will." The gang leader walked over to the room Kazuichi ran off to. It was further in the hallway and had a wrench for a handle.

 

Mondo had a strange feeling in his gut. The room felt too quiet, Mondo gently opened the door to make a small crack and look inside.

 

His eyes widened once he saw Gundam creepily holding a sleeping Kazuichi in his arms, muttering something inaudible.

 

"I knew it!" Mondo yelled as he slammed the door open.

"Huh?!" Gundam turned around in shock at the sudden sound.

"You FUCKING beast!" Mondo ran at the demon, not expecting a brick wall to appear in front of him, much less land face first with it. "Argh!"

"Mondo, what's going on?!- Kyoudai?!" Kiyotaka screamed in fear at the possibility of Mondo being hurt more than it looked.

"...ugh..." Mondo groaned as he rubbed his head in discomfort.

"Souda-san!" Kiyotaka cried out once he saw the unconscious mechanic in the demon's grip.

"Shameful of your beloved corn mortal to interrupt a moment between me and my bride," Gundam mocked the Moral Compass' boyfriend, "a time out for him."

 

Gundam snapped his fingers and Mondo was thrown into a dog cage and put in a corner in the living room.

"Argh!..." Mondo muttered.

"Mondo! What happened?" Chihiro said as they tried to open the cage.

"Ask... Him!" 

"What's the matter, corn mortal? I expected you to be one who would be expecting the consequences of your actions." Gundam said as he held Kazuichi in his arms.

 

Sonia gave a menacing glare at the monologuing demon. _I thought the poison would've taken action by now!_

"Fucking monster! You've gone way too far this time!" Fuyuhiko yelled as he shoved his sleeves up, ignoring the 'young master' cry from Peko.

"Let's see if he can manage to blast me with his magic!" Nagito boasted confidently.

"Ignorant fools..." Gundam muttered as he snapped his fingers. Fuyuhiko and Nagito were then put in what appeared to be a circus performance, the dangerous kinds.

"Ooh!" Ibuki shouted in awe as she was given popcorn.

"Young master!" Peko yelled as she pulled out her weapon, ready to take on whatever Gundam would throw at her.

 

* * *

 

 

Leon kept trying his best to get past Hajime, failing each time when he got closer to Byakuya.

"Aren't you at least going to tell me what I did wrong?!" Leon begged, pretty stumped about what was actually going on.

"You were an insensitive jerk, Leon!" Hajime harshly pushed a finger at Leon's chest.

"Com'n, Byakuya. Tell me what I did!"

"You were acting like a idiot! Like what you do _all_ the time." Byakuya retorted.  _How did I even fall in love with you?_ The heir thought to himself.

"You guys are really blunt when you speak!" 

 

"AHHHH!!!" The spine curdling scream made the three boys look at each other.

"Was that Sonia?" Hajime asked rhetorically.

"AGH!" Another scream.

"That was Ishimaru!" Byakuya explained as he started running towards the castle, Leon and Hajime not far behind him.

 

Once the trio entered the castle, the scene before them left them in shock.

 

Fuyuhiko throwing knives at Nagito while being blindfolded and Ibuki eating popcorn. 

 

Mondo super glued to the floor by his hair.

 

Sonia trying her best not to eat a poison apple that kept chasing her.

 

Peko being forced to fight fake soldiers.

 

Kiyotaka chained to the wall.

 

Chihiro frozen with fear.

 

"What the-"

"Welcome back, you three! Care to join your friends?" Gundam offered with his best fake friendly voice.

"Gundam! What's going-" Byakuya glanced down and saw Kazuichi, "...on... Kazuichi!"

"Be quiet, my bride has simply been put to rest for a couple of minutes to put some thought about his decision to invite you to our engagement or not."

"...no... You didn't!" Byakuya yelled, completely in disbelief.

"That's low! What kind of man would do that to someone he loves?" Hajime pointed his finger at the floating half demon.

"It's because of you insignificant mortals!" Gundam yelled to silence each of them up, "none of this would've happened if you had not filled his head with such prejudice!"

"Gundam, please! I know what it's like to have someone not love you in return but this is not the way to deal with it!" Byakuya begged for the first time in front of his friends.

"Shut up..."

"You can't win Kazuichi's heart like this-"

"I said SHUT UP!"

 

With a snap of his fingers, Byakuya disappeared. As Hajime and Leon looked around to see where the blonde was, a green piece of paper fell onto Leon's arm. It was giving out muffled yells.

"... don't tell me..." Leon grabbed the paper and flicked it around, getting even more surprise when he saw Byakuya's face where an old man's should be. "Byakuya!"

"Kuwata! What happened? Why are you so big?"

 "You've been turned into a note of money! ... You're worth a lot"

"A what?! Turn me back this instant!"

"That's it!" Chihiro yelled as they sneaked behind Gundam, "I'm not standing behind the side lines any longer!"

 

The small teen jumped and held onto Gundam's scarf; the demon started choking as his accessory was yanked, a defensive reflex took over and he snapped his fingers, making Chihiro's hands disappear.

"Hey! I need tho- AHHHH!" Chihiro screamed as they started falling.

 

"Fujisaki!" The rest of the teenagers cried.

 

The screams of terror made Kazuichi snap his eyes open, becoming shocked when he saw his friend moments away from hitting the ground.

 

The mechanic ran out of Gundam's arms and quickly caught the programmer in his arms.

"Gotcha!" The pinkette said.

"Kaz, you're back!" Mondo cheerfully cried.

"What do you- huh?!" The mechanic took notice of all the chaos among his friends before letting go of Chihiro, who ran back to the others.

"Kazuichi, my dear! I-it's not what it looks like!" Gundam stuttered.

"You did this?!" Kazuichi looked back at his husband to be in betrayal.

"You don't understand, they-"

"And I'm guessing that you put me under a spell, didn't you?"

"N-"

"Didn't you?!"

"Fine! I did but it was beca-"

"I trusted you! I can't believe you thought you could trick me into loving you  _and_ hurt my friends as well!"

"Kazuichi-"

"Forget the thing I said about you, you  _are_ a monster." Now that hurt.

"D-darling..." He reached out to touch his shoulder but he was rejected

"Don't touch me!"

 

Gundam growled.

 

"... I'm not...a monster..." Gundam snapped his fingers and the mechanic was tied up in rope.

"Hey! Gundam, let go of me!"

"Of course not. Why should I?"

 

The demon then did what he could to cause the rest of the guests at his home pain, even going so far as to tie them all together and dangle them over an open fire.

"Gundam, stop! Please, don't hurt my friends!"

"What will you give me in return? You've already gave me your chasity."

 

"Chasity?! Souda-san, does he mean..." Kiyotaka explained with a look of shock, understanding the meaning of the word.

"You better not have fucking raped him!" Fuyuhiko threatened.

"Oh, you're  _so_ dead!" Mondo snarled.

 

"Gundam, I will do anything! I'll... I'll listen to you, obey every command. I cross my heart!" Kazuichi begged in fear.

"No, not the promise we always use! You're going too far, you-" Ibuki screamed before musical instruments appeared in front of her. "Ooooohhhhhhh!"

"Do you vow to keep your promise?" Gundam spoke up as he leaned in closer to the pinkette.

"I-I promise." Kazuichi blushed vigorously, closing his eyes as he promised. Gundam snapped his fingers and the ropes fell off his bride to be.

"...well then... I want another kiss as proof."

"A... Another kiss?!"

"You vowed to keep your promise."

"...I did..."

 

Kazuichi sighed and held his face high for the half demon. Gundam smirked and slowly leaned in as he caressed Kazuichi's cheek.

 

Mondo thrashed around and quickly got out of the binds. He readied his fists and charged.

"You. Won't. Touch. Him!" 

"I am irritated enough as it already is!" 

"Gundam, no!"

 

The gang leader got in front of the demon and prepared to strike. Gundam didn't expect Kazuichi to grab his arm and as a reaction, he elbowed the pinkette's nose, making it bleed. Another thing he didn't expect was the mechanic taking a couple of steps back before falling into the table, breaking it and making all the things on it fall on him.

 

It took seconds for Gundam to realise who he hit.

 

"KAZUICHI! Oh no... No, no, no, no, no! Kazuichi, I didn't mean..." Gundam reached over to help up Kazuichi but stopped the moment he saw the mechanic's distraught ridden face. "... Kazuichi!... Please don't... Don't look at me like that!"

 

Kazuichi sobbed in pain and fear, flinching before Gundam could touch him. The demon got up and walked away, a flash beaming from his heart and turning everything back as it was.

 

"Kaz, are you alright?" Mondo asked as he helped the pinkette back to his feet.

"Byakuya, you're back!" Leon retorted as Byakuya turned back into a human.

"Young master!" Peko explained as she got in front of the small boy.

 

"Get out..." The demon muttered as he gazed at nothing.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Ibuki ran off, the rest of the group following her.

 

Kazuichi looked back at Gundam and walked over towards him slowly.

"G-Gundam..."

"I want you to leave too..."

"What?" Kazuichi didn't expect the demon to snap his fingers and make the ring on his neck disappear.

"You are no longer bound to me..."

"Gundam, I don't understand."

"I want you to leave before I change my mind."

"Gundam, I am  _not_ leaving you."

"Did you not hear me? **I SAID LEAVE ME**!"

 

The yell made the mechanic squeal in fear and run off to his friends, Byakuya waiting for him.

"Kazuichi, I-"

"Let's go!" Kazuichi sobbed, not caring if he was hurt or covered in scratches, small bit of blood and party food. He cried because he was leaving Gundam.

 

As for the demon, he was left in tears as well. He didn't understand why water was leaking from his eyes but it made him sob harder and harder until he covered his mouth to cough violently.

 

He looked out the window with puffy eyes as rain fell down from the heavens; his heart broke into pieces as he saw Kazuichi running further away from the castle. He didn't care that his bandaged hand was dripping with blood.


	12. Chapter 12

Kazuichi _remained seated on the ground as he eyed Gundam with awe, this demon may have been around for a while but that was long enough to help him learn about animals entirely._

 

_Gundam turned his head to Kazuichi as a sign that it was alright to come closer and hesitantly, the mechanic did get up and walk over to the half demon._

 

_The half-demon held out his hand while his other held a colourful snake._

_"I will teach you how to be brave and banish fear." Gundam spoke the moment his and his bride's hands made contact with each other._

_"But I get scared easily..." The mechanic shyly mentioned._

_"I will be right besides you, it will then develop to you being alone, with nothing but bravery." Gundam smiled when the pinkette gave a nod. He gently pulled Kazuichi's arm closer to his own hand that held the snake, "now, keep your arm steady once I release my hold on this beast."_

 

_Kazuichi slightly gulped but looked at the snake with determination, following Gundam's instructions as the snake slowly slithered onto his arm._

_"This beast won't attack you, I have made sure to keep you safe." Gundam held Kazuichi's other hand to reassure him, slowly getting away as a practice for the mechanic._

 

_Kazuichi couldn't help but feel safe and protected every time Gundam spoke to him, he always ended up with some sort of fluttering in his stomach and blushing face. It felt weird but nice. He felt himself smiling at the snake as it got closer to his face and revealed it's fork-like tongue._

_"Now, face me, Kazuichi." The demon instructed, Kazuichi did do so but felt himself get surprised when he saw Gundam from a distance. "You have an exquisite sense of bravery."_

_"I... I'm not that brave..." Kazuichi blushed, looking at the snake in attempt to hide his red cheeks from his fiancé._

_"Nonsense. You were the only one who volunteered to be my bride. I expected no one to turn up but seeing you in that position made me realize how brave you truly are, my dearest."_

 

_Gundam walked closer to Kazuichi and took his hand, bringing it closer to his face and kissing it. Kazuichi smiled at the action, feeling that it was okay to be scared and brave at the same time because he felt them when he gave himself to the demon._

 

* * *

 

 _I'm not brave..._ Kazuichi thought as he opened the door to his house, it felt strange and foreign. The mechanic could only look around with an expressionless look on his face.

 

It didn't feel like Gundam's home at all and the mechanic had gotten used to living there but now, he's back at his old home.

 

_This doesn't feel like home, it feels... Empty._

 

* * *

 

 

Gundam layed in his bed, cloth draped over his forehead while Jum-P brought him his breakfast. He put them in their human forms as they reminded him of Kazuichi.

"Master, you must eat. You're currently sick and not eating isn't going to help." The human/hamster spoke in worry for his owner.

"What's the point in all of that?... None of it matters..." The half-demon solemnly spoke.

 

Jum-P glanced at his owner in worry, he's been like this ever since Kazuichi left.

"It matters because your army is loyal to you, you're important to everyone here."

"...but not to Kazuichi..."

"Master, enough is enough. Remember, you decided to let him go."

"... because I love him too much..."

 

Gundam unknowingly started crying, Kazuichi made him happy and he made his life worth something to live for. The half-demon started coughing violently once more, coughing up blood into a bucket held by Jum-P.

 

"Please master, you must eat." He spoke with determination. Gundam just layed back down and turned to the side, revealing his back to the human/hamster.

 

He missed Kazuichi so much.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey big bro!" Ibuki called out cheerfully once Kazuichi opened his door.

"Not now, Ibuki..." The pinkette miserably said to his surrogate sister.

"Big bro, you haven't been out much. Ibuki and your friends miss you and we're worried about you."

"I just don't feel like going out to see them."

"Weirdly enough, Byakuya's worried too, even though he rarely cares. I don't think I have ever seen him care for anything at all."

"As much as I want to hear ramble, I want to be alone."

"Wha?"

"Don't worry, sis... I will come out, just... Not now."

 

Kazuichi gently shut his door and Ibuki was left standing out there before her face turned into determination.

"Something is up with big bro and Ibuki is going to find out what!"

 

The musician went straight back to park where the others were, she had many theories as to why Kazuichi was upset and the moment she was within ear reach of them, she yelled,

" **WHO'S THE BASTARD THAT UPSET BIG BRO?!** "

 

With that yell, nearly everyone pointed at Mondo and Leon in fear.

"Wait, why us?" Leon questioned as quickly as possible.

"You two are the ones who caused most of the damaged three days ago so..." Sonia informed.

"Alright, alright," Ibuki thought for a second before yelling, " **WHO WAS THE ONE WHO MADE BIG BRO CRY?!** "

 

"Actually that was the same question, Ibuki, but to answer it... that may have been all of us." Hajime pointed out the obvious.

"All of us?" Fuyuhiko yelled/questioned.

"We kinda threw the spotlight on him when he didn't want it, not to mention interrogate him to the point where he cried."

"That's because we wanted to know if he loved that beast, thank heavens that he doesn't." Sonia explained with a hand on her chest while everyone looked at her with a 'really' look.

 

"Sonia, we don't know everything but we can tell Kaz doesn't like you anymore." Mondo face palmed while the rest nodded.

"He still does," Sonia then pulled out a list and looked at him, "it's my turn to coerce him."

"Just don't mention anything about the party." Hajime told her while she nodded.

 

Byakuya looked at Sonia with a glare, he was the one who saw what she did at the party.

 

 _I came too late to stop her._ The blonde thought, he remembered actually trying to get to her, to stop her from poisoning Gundam but Nagito randomly started dancing with him, pulling him further away from what he was supposed to do.  _Why didn't I do anything? I could've stopped her!_

 

* * *

 

 

Sonia knocked on Kazuichi's door three times and a minute later, he opened it.

"Hello Kazuichi."

"Oh... Hey Sonia, what do you want?" 

"Have you been sleeping?" Sonia stated as she saw small bags under Kazuichi's eyes.

"What does it matter?"

"Your health matters, I worry for you."

 

Sonia held Kazuichi's hand but doing so made him pull it back.

"Worry? I thought I made you uncomfortable, it's alright though. I don't have any feelings like that anymore."

"No, you do!" Sonia grabbed the mechanic's hand once again, "your bravery when you gave yourself up to that demon... It showed me how worthy and perfect you are to be my lover."

"Lover?!"

"I thought you were growing affectionate for that demon so I did both of us a favour and I poi-" 

 

The princess knew she had said too much now and that wouldn't get past Kazuichi so easily.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Sonia, claiming you're innocent implies guilt. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"I'll ask you again: what. Did. You. Do?"

 

The look Kazuichi gave Sonia was absolutely terrifying.

"I poisoned Gundam with Arsenic. "

"..."

"I only did it to save you, I did both of us a favour-"

 

"A favour?! You're down right nuts if you think killing someone is going to give you what you want!"

"Kazuichi, I-"

 

**_SLAM_ **

 

Sonia was left outside as the door was slammed in her face. She felt a shudder go down her spine and a breath of relief that she didn't realize she was holding escape. Imagine how things would've gone if Kazuichi had gotten violent.

 

* * *

 

Kazuichi packed things he would need for Gundam, every second he felt was wasted meant that there would be less time for Gundam.

 

"I'm coming Gundam, I'll be there as fast as I can." The pinkette said as he packed some money inside the bag.

 

As he ran over to the door, a sudden knock made him pause.

 

_What if it's Sonia? If she ever comes over to me and Gundam again, I don't know what I'll do._

 

Kazuichi opened the door in anger, ready to give Sonia a piece of his mind but didn't see the princess.

 

"What are you doing here, Byakuya?"


	13. Chapter 13

Byakuya and Kazuichi kept looking at each other, expecting one of them to either pull out a weapon or... Just talk.

 

"Kazuichi, I want to talk to you." The blonde started.

"Like everyone else?" The mechanic rudely asked, he wasn't in the mood for anymore bullshit.

"Not to help you get back with society," now that got Kazuichi interested, "I actually know what you're feeling: you miss Gundam."

"H-how would you know I miss him so much?"

"You're showing all the signs, you don't eat, you're not sleeping based on the bags under your eyes and you're avoiding everyone, especially your friends."

"And since when did you get full of advice, Bitchie Rich?" Kazuichi retorted, getting entirely defensive. Byakuya took a deep breath before speaking again.

"It was my turn on the list to talk to you. It was either me or Komaeda."

"I'd say you."

"I wouldn't be incorrect if his advice was something like 'if he dies of a broken heart, then kill yourself to be with him.'"

"That's true- you're changing the subject."

"I've heard that before."

"No! Just how do you know what to say to me?"

"There's no need to act like that, Kazuichi. You're being immature."

"You're not my mother!"

"But Kazuichi-"

"Just how do you understand the situation I'm going through?"

"BECAUSE I FELT THE SAME WAY ABOUT LEON!"

 

Byakuya blushed when he realised what he had just said and embarrassedly faced the ground. Kazuichi remained silent at that, not sure what to say.

"My point is," Byakuya started talking once again, finding the confidence to speak up, "you still have a chance with Gundam, I know it's only been three days but you need to go to him."

"That's why I'm leaving in the first place, I got multiple items to take with me once I go back to Gundam's castle. I really love him." Kazuichi explained before a small gasp was heard, Byakuya heard it too and his head turned around to see the others.

"Uhh... How long were you guys there for?..." The blonde nervously asked.

 

"We kinda just arrived, we heard that yell and we got here as fast as we could." Mondo explained, Byakuya let out a huge but silent sigh of relief.

"Big Bro, do you really love Gundam?" Ibuki asked as she got passed Byakuya, her eyes widened with delight when Kazuichi nodded, "do you know what kind of love this is?!"

"What?" Ibuki then grabbed Kazuichi's face and squeezed his cheeks.

"It's doomed love!" Ibuki then got into a dramatic pose while a random light appeared from nowhere and shined on her, "you will never see him again! But when you do, he'll already be gone! And when you grow old and reach your final moments, you'll say, "oh my dear Gundam, you were my one true love...'."

 

As Ibuki fell into Kazuichi's arms, she pretended to die. It made his paranoia for Gundam get even worse so he accidentally dropped her.

 

"Mioda, are you crazy?" Byakuya glared at the musician.

"No, I'm Ibuki!"

"That's not what I- oh nevermind!"

"I need to get to Gundam, ASAP!" Kazuichi frantically said.

"Kazuichi!" Kiyotaka started as he grabbed hold of the mechanic's sleeve, Chihiro did the same but couldn't keep their grip.

"Please, don't try to stop me because I DON'T care what you think about me anymore!"

"Souda, we don't know what to think but seeing you unhappy is worse than seeing you in the clutches of a demon." Leon stated.

"Well I'm going, whether you like it or not."

 

"We don't like it, dumbass. But if you're going, then we're coming with you." Fuyuhiko muttered clearly for everyone to hear.

"We are?" Mondo asked before Byakuya's elbow buried itself in his stomach.

"We  _are_." The heir said as Mondo fell to the floor.

"... I'm alright with you guys coming, I'm just not okay with  _her_ coming along." Kazuichi pointed at Sonia as she looked at the ground in shame but nobody questioned why the mechanic glared at the princess.

 

* * *

 

 

"D-did we have to go now? We couldn't wait till morning?" Leon complained as they walked through the dark forest.

"The longer we wait, the lonelier he'll get." Kazuichi said with determination in his voice, he didn't tell everyone about what Sonia did. It wasn't the right time to through her under the bus.

"Quick question Souda: did you change while you were with Gundam?" Mondo asked.

"What?"

"I mean, you didn't squeal or flinch when we got here and you're usually scared."

"Huh... I guess being with Gundam made me even braver..." Kazuichi said, he smiled at all the memories with Gundam that were flying through his head.

 "You were the one who gave themselves up to a demon to save all of Japan, nobody else did. That makes you the bravest person of all of history." Hajime pointed out the fact to the mechanic, both of them smiling.

"No doubt that your love actually seems romantic, a beauty falling in love with a beast." Chihiro complimented as well.

 

Sonia and Byakuya remained at the back of the group, completely silent before the heir spoke up.

"I saw what you did at the party, Sonia."

"W-what..." The princess shamefully looked somewhere else other than Byakuya's gaze as she stuttered.

"Did you honestly think that poisoning Gundam would make Kazuichi fall for you?"

"I- I... I don't know..."

"You're acting the same way he did with you but all you ever did to him was be mean to him."

"..."

"It's hard to gain back someone's trust after you broke it..."

"...I shouldn't have done it. Because of my actions, Kazuichi is angry at me, I wouldn't be surprised if he got violent with me."

"He's just upset."

"When did you lose your money and become a psychologist?"

 

Byakuya could've answered but Kazuichi stopped walking and looked around the darkness.

"Kazuichi, what is i-"

"Shhh..."

"What?"

"Shhh!"

 

"D-did you guys hear that?" Ibuki asked, her teeth chattering.

"I hear it too..." Mondo whispered before he heard a distant growl.

"Run." Kazuichi ordered once he realised what it was.

 

The group got closer to each other as wolves chased them.

"Why did it have to be wolves?!" 

"Don't fear, young master! I shall stay behind to fend off these beasts!" Peko vowed as she pulled out her bamboo sword.

"You mean, _we'll_ stay behind!" Mondo corrected the older girl as he held up his fists.

 "Yeah! My luck will bring fantastic hope and banish the despair!" Nagito creepily said.

 

"You will not touch my master and our friends!"

"Yeah, your mother was a bitch! And that's a legitimate fact!" Growls made Mondo regret his sentence, "I think I made them angry."

 

Meanwhile the others kept running.

"Hurry guys, we're almost there!" The mechanic cried.

"KYAAAA!!!" Byakuya cried in agony as one of the wolves bit into his arm, reaching the bone.

"Togami!" Kiyotaka called out his friend's name in fear as the heir crashed into Ibuki.

"Just go!" 

"...my everything..." Ibuki weakly muttered.

 "I'll stay behind to help!" Hajime yelled, not knowing that Chihiro was doing the same.

 

Fuyuhiko, Sonia, Kiyotaka, Leon and Kazuichi were ahead of all the rest.

"We go right! Taka, Leon, go straight ahead and Kazuichi, you go left!" Sonia fearfully ordered.

 

The small group did as ordered and split up, one wolf following the directions they went. Kazuichi felt tears streaming down his face as the wolf behind him got closer and closer.

 

The mechanic yelped when he reached a dead end, accidentally tripping and falling into his stomach. The pinkette could feel his cold sweat running down his back as the wolf gave another sickening growl.

 

It gave the mechanic no choice but to scream.

 

* * *

 

 Gundam layed in his bedroom, obviously thinking about Kazuichi. It was all he thought about during three days.

 

He just waited for Cham-P to bring him another bowl of pumpkin soup.

 

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" That wail made Gundam sit up in his bed, that voice... No, it couldn't be. "HEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP!"

"Kazuichi!" He yelled, jumping out of bed and already wearing his usual attire, "do not fear, my love. I'm coming!"

 

As he teleported out of the room, the humanised Cham-P came into the room and saw the empty bed.

"Huh. Master must be healthy again." She smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Kazuichi sobbed as he clutched his bleeding arm, the wolf got ready to pounce.

"...please... someone help me...!" 

 

He closed his eyes as he waited for the attack but instead felt the ground shaking below him. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Gundam in a four legged crouch as he stood over Kazuichi. The bandages on his left arm had come loose but instead of the normal hand he had, it was nothing but pure, sharp claws.

 

"You. Will. Not. TOUCH HIM!" Gundam yelled as he scarf flowed through the wind. The wolf gave an intimidating howl but Gundam gave an absolutely terrifying roar.

 

The wolf didn't back down either way and jumped, Gundam snapped his fingers immediately and turned the wolf into a chihuahua, including the rest of the others. The now small dog ran away and left Gundam and Kazuichi alone.

 

"Kazuichi! Are you alright?!"

"Y-you saved me..."

"I wouldn't live with myself if you were hurt once again-"

 

Kazuichi buried his face into Gundam's chest and broke down into happy tears.

"...I missed you!... I'm never leaving you again!"

 

Gundam graciously returned the hug, he almost broke down in tears as well if it wasn't for Sonia and Fuyuhiko.

"Kaz, you won't believe what happened to the wolv-" Sonia interrupted her sentence with a gasp when she saw Gundam, Fuyuhiko clenched his teeth.

"I understand what you will say, I will leave." Gundam spoke up before any of the other two could.

"You... Just saved our lives." Fuyuhiko spoke through gritted teeth.

 

The rustling leaves alerted everyone but soon calmed them as Peko carrying Mondo came through the bushes.

"Sorry about arriving late, one of the wolves snapped at my leg and-" both the two teens got surprised at the sight of Gundam, "what's he doing here?"

"You won't believe, Gundam turned all the wolves to the size of chihuahuas!" Sonia gave them the news.

"Wait, where's Taka?"

"Goodness, I forgot. We all got separated from each other and one of the wolves bit into Byakuya's arm and he fell on top of Ibuki! They couldn't get up!"

 

Kazuichi quickly looked at Gundam.

 "Gundam, can you-"

 

Immediately, Gundam snapped his fingers before Kazuichi could ask and they were all in Kazuichi's old room, including the others.

 

"Huh? Where are we?" Byakuya rubbed his head with his uninjured arm.

"I am hurt very bad! Hey that should be a title for a new song!" Ibuki said while hugging herself.

"Ow! Careful with my legs, jackass!" Mondo retorted.

 

Gundam then analysed them with an X-ray scanner, making some surprised noises.

"So..." Kazuichi shyly asked while repeatedly glancing at the scanner.

"The rich bitch has a broken arm which seems to be fractured due some cracks appearing on it, the corn mortal has two broken legs, along with a sprained ankle and Ibuki has three broken ribs."

"Corn mortal?!"

"... he's joined the squad of calling me 'rich bitch'..."

"Hahaha!" Ibuki laughed, "rich... Bitch and... Corn mortal! Haha- OWW!"

"I wouldn't burst into laughter if we're you, Ibuki. It would only increase the pain." Gundam quickly warned as he prepared his fingers, "now. Hold still."

 

With a snap, Byakuya was able to move his arm, Mondo could kick his legs and Ibuki was allowed to laugh.

 

"Now that's all out of the way, may you explain to me what you were doing out there, Kazuichi?!" Gundam turned to face the said boy, making everyone except Kazuichi tremble with fear.

"I came to see you." The monotone didn't hold any emotion but it had a trace that nobody really recognised.

"W-what?"

 

Kazuichi opened the door and held it for Gundam, and the demon did so, the mechanic then looked at his friends with a 'do not disturb' look on his face.

 

He faced Gundam and smiled. "I just had to come, Gundam. I really love you and Sonia... That bitch poisoned you at my party! I couldn't just leave things like they were, it would be so painful to just live without you! Even if you hurt me at the party, you had every right to. I was the one who hurt you first, I may have been panicking but I shouldn't have said any of those words and-"

 

It was Kazuichi's turn to get surprised with a kiss Gundam blessed on his lips. Memories of the night before his birthday came into Kazuichi's head; having his first kiss, a dance in a beautiful night, giving his virginity to Gundam.

 

When they pulled back, the two were panting.

"Kazuichi, you didn't have to return. I hurt you so I just had to let you go. I couldn't keep you... Like... Like a prisoner... I also love you but I didn't want you to be afraid of me..."

"But Gundam, don't you see? I'm scared when you're not with me..." Pink and grey/red eyes met with the other, neither of them hesitated to shed tears of happiness and sadness.

 

"I feel incomplete without you... My dear..."

"I feel the same way, you dumbass... I'll never leave you again."

"Kazuichi... I always knew about the poison in my body, I just never healed myself because I believed you hated me."

"Gundam! Don't ever do that!"

 

Kazuichi hugged Gundam with a tight grasp and the half-demon did the same. They both kissed one last time before looking back at each other.

"We're still getting married, right?" Kazuichi asked while smiling. Gundam started stuttering.

"W-well... I-if... I'd like.... Would you..! Will you...! You're only asking if the wedding ceremony will continue...!"

"To me, that translated to 'will you marry me?'"

"W-well..."

"Yes... I still want to marry you and I will marry you!"

 

Kazuichi jumped into Gundam's arms as he kissed him once more, now the half-demon noticed Kazuichi's bloodied arm.

"Kazuichi, your arm!"

"Huh? Oh, don't worry Gundam, i-it's just a scratch."

"This isn't a scratch, it could get infected. I will need bandages and disinfectant!"

 

Kazuichi smiled as a memory crawled back into his mind and he slyly said, "what's disinfectant?"

Gundam got confused but grinned when he remembered the same memory as well.


	14. Chapter 14

A Few Days Later

Now, when Kazuichi brought Gundam out to the rest of Japan, it wasn't pleasant. Nearly everyone insulted Gundam for what he did, tried hurting him, all of that because of something he did two months ago. Kazuichi called that bullshit, he did get some help from a couple of his friends to set things straight and... let's just say that they didn't mess with Gundam whenever Kazuichi was around...

 

"How are we going to set up the wedding?" Kazuichi asked, hearing a laugh from Ibuki and Kiyotaka, "what?"

"Please Big Bro, you got us now and we're going to help you set the wedding!" Ibuki happily spoke.

"The thing is we'll have trouble discussing if you'll be wearing a suit or... dress since you're the bride." Kiyotaka informed, it was marriage between two guys and the biggest problem is if they'll both be wearing the same getup or one will wear a dress. (It's a fanfiction, deal with it)

"Not to fret, I already decided on my bride's dress!" The half-demon inclined while placing an arm over Kazuichi's shoulders.

"...Gundam... the groom isn't supposed to see the bride in the dress  _before_ the wedding... It's bad luck." The moment Mondo mentioned that, Gundam fell to the ground in shock, ignoring the 'I'll bring good luck for everyone' quote from Nagito.

"...how could I have been so foolish?... I have brought eternal damnation to me and my beloved..."

"Whelp, you broke my husband." Kazuichi said blandly while facepalming.

"Sorry, Souda-san." Chihiro apologized quickly.

"Well don't worry, Gundam, it's best for the bride to decide and you'll be surprised when you see him ready to walk down the ilse." Hajime positively remarked.

"He also forgot bachlor and bachlorette party," Leon insisted, "I am working as a bartender so maybe Gundam and the dudes can go there."

"Yeah! But wouldn't that mean I'd have to go with him too?"

"No," the redhead dragged the syllable, "you're the bride so you go with the girls-"

 

Byakuya smacked the back of Leon's head to stop him from embarrassing Kazuichi.

"Don't listen to him, he isn't excactly advice material," The blonde muttered while pushing his glasses higher on his nose bridge, "for the bachlor-'ette' party, me, Ibuki, Kiyotaka, Hajime and Chihiro will come with you with some girls. But the main topic we should be discussing is preparing the wedding. Gundam?" The half-demon looked up at the heir, "what do you want for your wedding?"

"I believe it should be traditional as a engagement is now a days and how it was before-"

"Talk normally."

"It should be a mix between your kind of weddings and a wedding between a demon." 

"Oh... how did a wedding between a human and demon go like?" Kazuichi asked as he looked at Gundam.

"The blood of the two mixing."

"Alright... how 'bout we decide on everything for wedding? I want it to be the  **best wedding ever** for big bro!" Ibuki suggested.

 

* * *

 

"Where do you want flowers to be?" One of the decorators asked Sonia as she and some of the others helped out with the decorations.

"Right on the left, please." The princess called out, her guilt for what she had done at Kazuichi's birthday was overwhelming and she knew that she didn't deserve forgiveness from either him or Gundam. In fact, Kazuichi had not spoken with her ever since they had returned with Gundam. So she did her best to redeem herself for what she had done.

"It really is nice for you to be in charge of everything for the wedding, Sonia." Sayaka inclined politely as she walked with even more decorations.

"Believe me, I am not doing this for myself."

"Oh... that's right. Do you think he will forgive you?" A shake of the head gave the answer to the pop-idol, "I'm sorry for bringing up such a sensitive topic."

"No. Don't apologize for something I did. And I need to be the one to fix things."

 

Sayaka frowned, of course, Kazuichi had every right to not forgive Sonia as much as she didn't have the right to poison Gundam in the first place but the determination in her eyes showed that she really wanted to redeem herself. She started asking about the way Gundam wanted the wedding to be, although Kazuichi didn't forgive her, Gundam did and he held no grudge for what she did.

 

* * *

 

 

A Few Months Later (closer to the wedding because I know you guys want the wedding to happen now but it won't be for another chapter, I'm impatient myself)

 

Most of the boys were out with Gundam, they were all best buds now that they have gotten to know each other better and Gundam's people skills were improving.

"Now, I believe we must celebrate the 'party of bachlors'?..." Gundam muttered as he looked at a list, Mondo almost laughed.

"You mean, 'bachlor party'. That doesn't happen now, you have to wait."

"I'm impatient." (Me too, Gundam, me too)

"The wedding's not for another month and you're already acting confident as shit." 

"I am a demon who's engaged to the most precious human in the world, I see no other reason to be pleased with myself."

"Hey Gundam, what's the wedding song you picked for you and Kaz?" Hajime asked. Gundam smirked as he quickly borrowed the Reserve Coarse student's phone and showed the chosen song. Hajime's eyes widened, "oh..."

"What song is it, babe?" Nagito questioned, not getting the chance to look at the song.

"...you don't wanna know..."

 

The boys turned left and went into a bar, expecting Leon to be there running the drinks.

"Hey guys! Taka isn't with you, right?" Leon said, looking around to check if the coast was clear.

"If he were, then I wouldn't be here." Mondo inclined, making the others nod.

"I prepared a drink for the husband-to-be, on the house." The redhead pushed a mug with a yellow liquid in it.

"What substance is this?" Gundam asked, watching the drink as if it were poisoned.

"I don't know the name but it's from Le France." 

"Hmm."

 

Gundam started drinking it, slightly surprised by the flavour.

"Can't we have some?" Nagito asked.

"You'll have to pay." Leon pulled out some more mugs and poured the 'alcohol' in it before handing them over to his friends.

"What is that creature doing in such a cell?" Gundam called out, pointing at the Claw machines with all the prizes inside, especially a hamster plushie. The half-demon ran over to the device and tried to break it, Nagito and Hajime went over to stop him.

 

"Ha! Gundam drank the entire drink," Leon laughed before noticing Mondo's confused look and whispering in his ear, "it was my piss."

"Oh. Wait," Mondo just realised what Leon just said and poured his drink at the All-star's face, "get bent, asshole."

 

* * *

 

 

Kazuichi felt the fabric of the dress he was going to wear in a month, a silky smooth texture. Not frilly, flowery, feathery, or any other colours but very sparkly. The mechanic just smiled at the fact that he and Gundam will be married soon, some of the girls did ask him what it would be like on the honeymoon and it left him in a blushing mess.

 

_**Knock Knock Knock** _

 

"Come in," Kazuichi called out, not expecting the one who knocked on his door to be Sonia.

"...hello Kazuichi..." The princess timidly said, not facing the mechanic in the eye.

"What do you want, Sonia? You wanna poison my husband again?"

"No! I... I came to apologise."

"Don't make me laugh, you're gonna have to do more than that to get on my good side again."

"Kazuichi. I only did it to save you, I thought he would hurt you."

"Well he didn't! Did you forget that I, _voluntarily_ , went with him to save the country? Or did you forget that you were the one who agreed to Gundam's offer?"

"...I don't know... But I was scared, I didn't know what else to do so I agreed to it but Gundam's last offer was sudden and I didn't think you would be the one to go. But even then, I had no right to do what I did at your party. I only came to ask if you could forgive me, you don't have to, of course."

 

Kazuichi didn't say anything after Sonia's confession, she was in his room admitting that what she did was wrong and he didn't have to forgive her.

"..." the pinkette sighed, "well, I do miss talking to you... And you poisoning Gundam gives me no right to be mean to you."

"So are you forgiving me?"

"...Only if you forgive me for being such a creep with a crush on you."

"I always forgave you for that, and I'm also very sorry for being mean to you too."

"I guess we're both in the wrong."

 

Kazuichi then hugged the princess to apologize and forgive her and Sonia did the same, their hearts beat at the same time and both people started crying softly.

"I'm so sorry, Kazuichi."

"I'm sorry too." Sonia then pulled away from the hug and wiped away her tears.

"If you don't mind, I read somewhere that male demons are able impregnate a host with their child, regardless of gender. I was wondering if Gundam would be capab-"

"I don't wanna know!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I read a ton of fanfiction and some of them are mpreg with demons. I just don't know if you'd want a sequel or another chapter to this fanfic with mpreg in it and I really need you to confirm so leave comments if you want mpreg or not.


	15. Chapter 15

Kazuichi gazed at his reflection in the mirror, his hair had it's usual pink braid and was tied up with the rest of his hair in a bun. He had the sparkling dress on, with a few alterations that he added himself.

 

"Oh Kazuichi, you just look absolutely beautiful in that outfit." Sonia complimented as she gave the mechanic a bouquet of roses and daffodils.

"Thanks Sonia." 

"Big Bro looks fabulous in a dress!" Ibuki inclined as she tied her hair up with a punk bow.

"To be honest, I always thought that Sonia would be the first of us to get married, as she is a princess." Kiyotaka thought out loud as he tied a flower to his wrist.

"Well, she's a princess, she'll get married when she wants to, if that's what her family does." Byakuya responded as he placed on his white suit.

"I feel I should marry someone I love," Sonia insisted while the Heir rolled his eyes.

"All we need to do is to just wait for the ceremony to start." Peko said, not paying attention to Ibuki, who was sneaking up behind her.

 

"But Peko-chan," the musician started while hugging the taller girl, "Fuyuhiko-chan may pop the question soon..."

"What?"

"You and he have been dating the same time as Big Bro and Hamster-chan, right?"

"We never-"

"And you love him, right?"

"I-"

"You love him, you love him! You really, really love him! And you're gonna get married-" Peko covered Ibuki s mouth in embarrassment.

"Alright, alright! I love him, just please don't say it out loud!"

 

The people in the dressing room started laughing at Ibuki's childish antics. A knock on the door interrupted them.

 

"Uhhh... Byakuya? Taka? I need one of you guys' help." Leon called out, Byakuya sighed as he walked over to the door.

"I won't be long, guys, it's probably just something to do with the preparations," the blonde said.

"Well, wouldn't you need my help, Byakuya?" Kiyotaka asked.

"I can handle it, you help Ibuki with the gum in her hair."

"Huh?" The Moral Compass turned and saw Ibuki attempting to pull chewing gum out of her hair, "Ibuki, let me help."

 

Another frantic knock.

"Can you cease your infernal knocking?- I've been spending way to much time with Gundam," the blonde muttering as he opened the door, "what is it?"

"Byakuya, I need your help! There's a problem with..." Leon then analysed Byakuya and the outfit he was wearing, it seemed like he was just starting to notice Byakuya's femininity; the fact the the blonde's hair was slightly longer clouded Leon's vision with sparkles.

"Hello? Kuwata, speak."

"Oh right. Uhh, what was I talking about?"

"There's a problem..."

"Right! You see, the groom... Uhh... He's getting..." The redhead came closer to Byakuya and whispered so only he could hear it, "... _cold feet_..."

 

_**DUN DUN DUUHHHHHHHHH** _

 

"Uhh, guys, I'll meet you at the altar. I'll be back soon." Byakuya walked out the room and shut the door before running with Leon, "I'm glad you warned me, how's he doing?"

"Not good, his feet are literally ice cold!"

"Oh, he better not bail.  _He's_ the one who thought about marrying Kazuichi in the first place."

"Remind me why you're the bride's best man?"

"It's Maid of Honor and I was the only one who volunteered."

 

The two reached the groom's dressing room and ran into it, only to see Mondo, Fuyuhiko and Komaeda in the room, but no sign of Gundam.

"Huh, he's not here." Leon said, Mondo then pointed at the other room.

 

Byakuya stomped into the room, not expecting Gundam's body hanging from a noose.

"Oh my god! Gundam!" 

"What is it?" Byakuya's shocked form turned to rage at Gundam's response.

"You idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Well, Nagito informed me that if I was getting cold feet then I should keep my feet from touching the floor."

 

Byakuya pulled out a switch blade, grabbed a chair and climbed onto it with rage as he sliced the rope, making Gundam fall to the floor.

"You're a 1000 year old half-demon and the one thought you get to make yourself brave is to kill yourself?!"

"That is considered suicide?" Gundam tried playing gullible but Byakuya was quite the opposite.

"Komaeda!"

"Sorry, I tried filling his thoughts with hope but it backfired." The luckster quickly responded to avoid the blonde's rage.

"I kept warning him that nothing that will come out of his fucking mouth will be good." Fuyuhiko muttered.

 

"Grrr," the heir sighed before turning back to Gundam, "look, Gundam, the wedding starting in 30 minutes, you can't get cold feet now. Kazuichi will be heartbroken if you abandon him now."

"I don't have cold feet." Gundam snapped his fingers and ice surrounded Byakuya's feet and ankles.

"What the... Gundam. Get me out of here," 

 

Byakuya struggled against the thick ice before loosing his balance and falling forward, holding out his hands to break his fall until he felt arms catching him. He looked behind him and saw Leon pulling him up while Mondo got a hairdryer.

"Thanks. I'm being serious, Gundam. How do you think you would feel if Kazuichi left  _you_ at the altar?"

"What makes you think he won't?" Gundam then stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, "just look at me, I'm part demon, I have a scar over my eye, I have ruined my hair," he indicated to the back of his head which was completely shaven, "I'm not even the same age as my bride!"

"Do you think any of that matters to him? He's 19 years old, perfectly old enough to get married and everyone's alright with the age difference. And he isn't bothered by any scar you got, in fact, I don't even think it's real!"

"How dare you! This scar was cursed upon me when I was merely a small boy-"

"Don't you go ahead and turn the tables on me, mister. I'm the one lecturing you and- Ugh! Get. Me. Out of this thing!" Byakuya said through gritted teeth as Mondo punched the weakened ice and the blonde was free.

 

"When did Byakuya get this scary?" Mondo whispered to Leon and the redhead shrugged.

"Kazuichi literally stood up against us, ran against wolves, he even beat up some people so they could stop insulting you, all that just so he could be with you. I'm not one to be all mushy but... That's true love."

"..."

"And you're going to get married to that person... Unless... You don't love him."

"What?" Gundam looked at the blonde.

"Oh, don't worry, it's alright. I just hope you'll be happy to see your bride sobbing his soul out because he's not with the one he lo-"

"Now, see here, mortal! I love that mechanic more than anything and I'll neuter any other human attracted to him just so I can be with him."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go get married to that pink haired human!"

"You're right!" Gundam snapped his fingers and he was soon in his wedding suit, still carrying his scarf with him, "look out Kazuichi, I'll rescue you from being abandoned! I can do this!"

 

* * *

 

"I can't do this..." Gundam stood on the altar floor with Sonia next to him as the one who marries the couple.

"You are not bailing, Gundam." Byakuya said as he stood on the other side where the bride is supposed to be.

 

In fact, the entire marriage ceremony was outside in the royal garden. Most of the students from Hope's Peak sat in the seats and some people who no one knew where there too just to see this beautiful engagement, even Gundam's animals were there.

 

"Why do feel like he isn't coming?"

"Kazuichi isn't late, the wedding hasn't even started yet." Fuyuhiko said as he held a small pillow with a knife on it, this ritual knife and red ribbon that were important for the wedding.

"It's getting heated in here," Gundam snapped his fingers and made a fan appear.

 

The music then started.

"Gundam, put that fan away. It's already starting." Byakuya whispered and Gundam did so.

 

Ibuki, Peko and Chihiro walked down the isle while throwing petals on the floor.

 

 _'What am I doing here?'_ Gundam thought,  _'I'll only make a fool out of myself.'_ Gasps of delight captured the half-demon's attention and he drew his eyes directly on Kazuichi's form. He saw how beautiful he looked in that dress and how elegant he was walking down the isle. 

 

"...h-he's an angel..."

"Keep it in your pants until the honeymoon, Gundam." Mondo muttered with a perverted grin.

 

Kazuichi walked slowly with a smile on his face. His and Gundam's eyes locked and they both blushed. The pinkette was soon standing next to Gundam, happiness written in his cheeks.

 

Everyone was soon seated except the people next to the couple.

 

"We are gathered here today to bond these two souls in union and hope," Sonia began, "at the start, it seemed like this romance would be impossible to happen but fate stared us straight in the eye and proofed us wrong, defying gender and race to show that this was Gundam Tanaka and Kazuichi Souda's love." 

 

The princess' words sank into every mind at the wedding, even making the toughest start to weep (*cough* Mondo *cough*).

 

"Do the two of you have any vows you'd like to say?" The blonde asked and bride and groom nodded at the same time. She nodded her head in response and as one started to speak, the other did the same thing at the same moment.

"Gundam-"

"Kazuichi-" The duo smiled while blushing as chuckles emitted from the audience, "forgive me, you speak first."

"...Gundam," the mechanic went on, getting nervous but swallowing his fear, "I will admit I was scared and I hated you at first. You were really intimidating, but at the same time, you were a little funny so I wasn't that afraid. I remember you treating me to so many things but that was not what I wanted... Then you gave me that garage. It was as if you were starting to understand me and I did too. For all of my life, I don't think I was ever that happy before. I guess that what I really am trying to say is that I'm glad that I agreed to your deal because if I didn't, then I wouldn't have ever fallen in love with you." Kazuichi rubbed his eyes to wipe away tears before feeling a hand holding his own. He looked up to see that it was his demon lover, gently caressing his wrist.

"...K-Kazuichi... Forgive me for ever hurting you. All I ever wanted was to be happy but even then, I felt abandoned. The lack of love in my life left me almost incapable of understanding why human mortals care and cry when they lost someone, that is until I met you. I never believed that someone like you would agree to my deal but your bravery proved me that you were more than simple. You were special the moment your light and happiness banished the darkness and misery surrounding me. I realised at that moment when I gave you your gift... That I wasn't alone anymore, you were happy and I want you to stay happy."

 

"He practiced that with me and each time, I cried..." Mondo whispering while wiping his eyes.

 

"Do you, Kazuichi Souda, take this, uhh," Sonia flinched when she saw the pinkette giving her a glare under the veil, "m-man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Gundam Tanaka, take this mortal to be your..." Gundam started losing focus as he gazed at Kazuichi lovingly.

"Dude, Gundam, that's your cue." Leon muttered.

"Hmm, oh, yes. Of course! I do! I most certainly do."

"If that's the case, then may I please have the ritual knife," Sonia beckoned for the knife and Leon gave it to her before she gave it to Gundam. The half-demon cut his palm with the blade to shed blood before Kazuichi did the same. He didn't even flinch.

 

The mechanic and the demon connected their palms together, and Sonia wrapped them with a red ribbon.

 

"It is my great pleasure to announce you husband and... Uhh... Bride. Gundam, you may now k-" The princess' words sank as Gundam had already taken matters into his own hands and kissed his pink haired bride with so much love while the audience let out a few gasps before cheering.

 

At that moment, Mondo finally broke down in tears.

"W-weddings *hic* always *hic* m-make m-me cry! *Hic*" The vulnerable gang leader admitted.

"Perhaps it will be unfortunate if that ever happens if we get married." Kiyotaka thought out loud.

"Wait, what?!"

 

* * *

 

 

It's always traditional for the bride and groom to be the first pair who dance, the main couple at the event held each other in a loving embrace as they gently moved together.

 

Soon, more people started joining in with the couple. As Cosmic Love continued playing, Gundam's hamsters started climbing on the DJ set and began looking for the song the demon had chosen.

 

"This is amazing." Kazuichi whispered with a smile.

"Well, you are just as exquisite," Gundam complimented, "now, I have prepared a sort of music that will cease any beast from harming you."

 

With that sentence, the song was cut off and on played another one, but it was more childish and a bit western-like. It only took a few seconds for Kazuichi to mutter out, "the Hamster Dance?"

 

He didn't even notice Gundam starting to dance like a literal party animal until the half-demon grabbed his wrist and spun him around.

"Gundam!"

"Dance with me, my bride." The demon seductively spoke as his animals started joining in to dance, even Ibuki.

"Okay, who was the one who introduced Gundam to the internet?" As Kazuichi gave a terrifying scowl, Mondo slowly sank into his seat next to Kiyotaka.

 

"Kyoudai, maybe you should've left the tour guiding to me." Kiyotaka informed jokingly.

"Have I dug my own grave now?" He whispered while checking if the coast was clear.

"You're still not dead, Mondo, and you need to live your life to the fullest!"

"By studying?" The gang leader groaned, "sorry babe, but you do your thing and I'll do mine."

"But Mondo, you need to learn. You could improve both physically and academically. You could learn so much about being a carpenter and you could get even more stronger when you and I, as you say it, get in the shee-"

 

Mondo rapidly slapped a hand over his boyfriend's mouth to avoid a violent embarrassment with a huge blush on his face.

 

"Wow," Byakuya snickered slightly as Leon went over to him. The blonde noticed that the All-star seemed to be upset, "hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing much, I-"

"You tried asking Sayaka out but she rejected you? If she's not interested, then you just have to move on and find someone new."

"Uhh, no, that's not it," The Scion grew confused at this and he looked at Leon in surprise, "in fact, I asked her if she could tutor me in how to get a great voice and soon enough, become a rockstar... But she said she would be busy."

"Oh." 

"She did tell me that you were could help me because she keeps seeing you in the music room at school."

"She what?!"

"So I was wondering..."

"...! W-well I-I..." 

"Please!" Leon gave him big beady puppy eyes and Byakuya got even more flustered, he couldn't handle any more so he did what he had (or wants) to do.

"...Fine! But you better not make any of my lessons and spare time go to waste!" As Byakuya crossed his arms and turned the other direction, Leon took him even more by surprise with a hug.

"Thank you!"

 

Byakuya remained frozen right then and there with a piping hot, red face.

 

Peko blushed as she played with a rose in her hand, thinking about what it would be like if she and her master would ever get married.

"Peko." Fuyuhiko alerted her.

"Yes, young master?"

"L-look... I know it might seem hard to ask but... You wanna dance?" Both the Yakuza and Swordswoman blushed furiously, everyone knows what kind of chemistry goes on between the two.

"I'm sorry, young master, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know how to dance."

"I-it's no big deal, I could teach you!"

"There's no need for my master to teach me such unnecessary things."

"I'm only asking ya, dumbass! I'm teaching you no matter what." With that, Fuyuhiko grabbed Peko's wrist and walked with her to the dance floor.

"Y-young master!"

 

* * *

 

 

As Gundam and Kazuichi started walking to the carriage, they waved out to the crowd and their friends. Everyone was happy for them, the animals started dispersing beautifully to make the scenery beautiful for the final part of the wedding.

 

"Here we go," Kazuichi smiled as he sat down next to Gundam before coming to a realization, "Oh my god, I almost forgot. All you single ladies, get ready for the bouquet!"

 

All the girls started preparing themselves, even Komaeda. The pinkette threw the bouquet of roses and it landed in the arms of... Peko.

 

"What?"

"Congratulations, Peko-chan! You'll get married to Fuyuhiko-chan, right?" Ibuki asked multiple questions at once.

"I- uh!"

"Uhh... Peko, the guys are going to stare me down if I don't ask you right now." Fuyuhiko muttered as shyly rubbed the back of his head.

"...Y-young master..."

"We're gonna have another wedding!"

 

In the carriage, both bride and groom leaned in to kiss eachother, only for Kazuichi to yelp in pain and flinch away.

"Kazuichi?" Gundam looked at the pinkette in concern, eyes drifting to see a bleeding finger tip.

"It was your damn hamsters!"

"...! Jum-P!" The said hamster started squeaking in what seemed to be anger, "you have no right to hurt my beloved-" another squeak of anger, "I am married to him, get used to it!"

 

With that said, Gundam snapped his fingers and teleported the hamsters back to the castle.

 

"Gundam!" Kazuichi called out in shock.

"Cease your worries, my bride. The Devas are safe in our residence." Gundam rested his arm over the pinkette's shoulders and Kazuichi layed his head on the demon's chest.

 

The carriage started moving and Kazuichi looked outside the window, seeing Ibuki congratulate Peko for catching the bouquet; Mondo and Kiyotaka holding hands; Leon and Byakuya gazing at each other; Fuyuhiko blushing like a mess, all that. 

 

 _'Everything... It's different but I love it,'_ Kazuichi turned his head back to Gundam,  _'thanks, Gundam, for ruining my life and making it better at the same time.'_

 

Due to Gundam's powers, they were at the castle faster than expected. The half-demon picked up his bride and kissed him softly as they teleported to Gundam's room, which was now redecorated for Kazuichi to make him feel comfortable.

 

As Kazuichi was placed on the ground, Gundam roughly shoved him to the wall and forced his tongue between the pinkette's parted lips. They both moaned in passion, Kazuichi's dress and hair became undone and Gundam's suit was soon ripped to tathers as they landed on the bed.

 

"... Kazuichi..." Gundam panted before being taken by surprise by Kazuichi's lustful look.

"...Gundam, take me now..."

 

Gundam smiled and pressed his lips to Kazuichi's collarbone, gently nipping while the mechanic moaned. To help out, Kazuichi pressed his palm against Gundam's member and started squeezing lightly. With that action, Gundam accidentally bit down on the pale shoulder, drawing a small amount of blood but it seemed like Kazuichi enjoyed it.

 

Kazuichi closed his eyes in ecstasy as Gundam started licking at his nipples, then a passionate shock filled his stomach as he felt a finger prodding at his hole, Gundam lifted his head up to look at Kazuichi.

 

"Do you want me to lubricate you?" That question made Kazuichi hide his flustered face in embarrassment.

"...g-go ahead..." He shyly muttered.

 

Gundam brought his fingers closer to his mouth and violently sucked on them, Kazuichi timidly looked up, getting even more aroused at the sight. He slowly brought his free hand closer to his own member but then Gundam's own hand kept it in place.

 

"...allow me, my dear..." Gundam whispered into his ear before lowering his head close to Kazuichi's crotch, encasing the organ in his mouth. Kazuichi gasped in pleasure and began moaning louder.

"Agh! Nggh! G-Gundam!..." His eyes widened once more as he felt Gundam's finger moving inside him, another low moan, "G-Gundam... I think... I think I'm close... Ngh!"

 

Kazuichi's prediction was correct as his sudden climax took him by surprise. Gundam wasted no time to swallow it down.

 

Another finger moved inside as the third and final finger was added before being removed.

 

Gundam positioned his erect penis near Kazuichi's hole before looking at the latter. They both blushed as the pinkette gave a soft nod, signalling Gundam to enter.

 

Gundam slowly did so, stopping when Kazuichi made a pained cry.

"Kazuichi?"

"I-I'm fine, G-Gundam... Just keep going..."

 

The half-demon gave a nod before continuing his actions, the entire room was engulfed with moans and lustful name callings.

 

Kazuichi's grip tightened against Gundam's hand as his lover started thrusting slowly, speeds quickly picking up.

 

"Kyaa!... Agh!" Gundam kept thrusting, the slapping of their skins could be heard from outside the room as much as the moans. Kazuichi then screamed in delight as both he and Gundam came.

 

The couple were left panting, tired and panting after their loving activity, gazing into their eyes as Gundam, being the only one with physical strength right now, covered their naked bodies with the blanket.

 

"...Gundam?..."

"...yes, Kazuichi?"

"...I love you..."

"...as do I..."

 

With that sentence, the newly weds fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Gundam fed the animals while Kazuichi watched from the window, only two weeks after their marriage and they were still happy. 

 

As Gundam then started being attacked by a gang of fluffy creatures, Kazuichi laughed, not aware of a sudden sensation in his stomach. Only then, it was noticeable when Kazuichi stopped laughing. The mechanic started running to the bathroom, clutching a hand to his mouth as he turned on the lights and began puking his guts into the toilet bowl.

 

"...what was that all about?..." Kazuichi thought out loud once he finished throwing up. He flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth, along with thinking nothing more of his sudden puking other than he just ate something bad.

 

Boy, was he in for shock.


	16. Chapter 16

Kazuichi groaned as he rubbed his head in discomfort, he has been feeling really under the weather lately and it doesn't take a fool that long to know that something's not right but it's pitiful that Gundam doesn't understand what it means to be sick.

 

The pink haired mechanic walked over to the fridge and grabbed some ice cubes, no joke. Just. Ice cubes. He crunched onto the cold layer with his sharp teeth and walked off. Not only was he sick with weird cravings but he almost always seemed to be in a foul mood, Gundam couldn't find any way to cheer his bride up, other than having his animals play fighting with the half-demon.

 

As Kazuichi walked into the garage to fix some engines, a familiar maid came out of the shadows and went into the kitchen.

 

The humanoid Cham-P had noticed the strange attitude and carried a tray of vegetables outside for Gundam.

 

"Master, I must say that the animals look splendid today!" She complimented.

"Why, thank you, Cham-P. Now, what of my Cará miá?" Gundam spoke dramatically as he thought of Kazuichi.

"He's fine but I'm worried about his health."

"Hmm?" Gundam looked at his hamster/human in confusion as he gave a carrot to one of the horses, he doesn't know what it's like to be sick as he had never once gotten sick before.

"Humans need food for protein and energy but what I'm seeing Kazuichi eat is... almost nothing."

 

Gundam glared at the grass, why, oh why was his bride not feeling his fullest?

 

"...is it important to eat?..."

"Yes, young master, although you're a demon of great age, Kazuichi is only a mere boy of 19 years, almost twenty. He needs the proper food, or else he would fall victim to malnutrition."

 

The half-demon looked up in shock and ran back into the castle, going to the first place where Kazuichi would be.

 

He slammed the door open, not expecting the wrench to fly in his direction.

 

"What in the name of Devas?!"

"Gundam, don't do that shit! I could've fucking killed you!" Kazuichi yelled as he held a screwdriver the way any murderer would hold a knife.

 "Cease your anger, my love. I fear for you..." Valiantly, Gundam walked closer to the mechanic and clutched his hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Your health, you're not feasting properly..." Gundam leaned down and tenderly kissed the hand.

"... I just don't feel hungry..."

 

Of course, Gundam found that hard to believe. 

 

"Kazuichi, please, let's enjoy the midday feasting together... I do not want you to starve." He whispered into his human's ear.

"Alright... You can make the food."

"Kazuichi, I am a demon of great power, using me to make  _mere_ samples of food is waste."

"Gundam, please..." With that one word, Kazuichi gave his husband puppy eyes, the look Gundam could never resist.

 

The stripe haired breeder shut his eyes and snapped his fingers, making food at the table appear. He didn't see it, but Kazuichi smiled.

 

"Thanks babe!" 

"My beloved is an enchantress with such eyes... Eyes that redeem me of my power..." Gundam muttered as he ran his hand through the pink hair.

"Oh Gundam, you say such cheesy things." 

 

Kazuichi leaned in and gave his husband a quick kiss before walking out of the garage at to the dining room.

 

* * *

 

 

Gundam woke up to disrupting sounds, he looked at the clock that he gave Kazuichi. Only 3: 37 AM and his mechanic's already up.

 

The noises that he heard wasn't the sound of metal, but the sound was coming from the toilet in the hallway.

 

Irritated that his sleep was disturbed, Gundam kicked himself out of the bed; what was his lover doing this early in the morning?

 

Turning the corner, Gundam grew surprised to see Kazuichi holding his head over the toilet bowl as he threw up.

 

"Hurgh!"

"Kazuichi?" Gundam asked quietly.

 "...Gun- urgh!" Kazuichi couldn't find himself to finish the sentence as he practically threw his head back into the toilet bowl; Gundam quickly found himself at his beloved's side, gently rubbing his back. "... I... I'm fine, Gundy..."

"Ignorant is the last thing to describe me, Kazuichi, inform me at least, else I will start fearing for your life."

"Gundam, it's just a stomach bug... I'm not gonna die from something that stupid..."

 

The thought of doubt ran through the pinkette's mind as he brushed his teeth to rid himself of the taste of vomit in his mouth, he accepted the sensation of Gundam's arms around his abdomen and chest.

 

Gundam slowly moved his hands across Kazuichi's upper body, stopping when he reached the navel. He could feel... Some sort of presence...

 

"... Kazuichi?"

"What?"

"What... What are your symptoms?..." Gundam asked, a thought running through his mind so fast that he couldn't read it but he had a gut feeling he knew what it was.

"You... You think you could find out what's wrong with me?..."

"Of course, my dearest..."

"...well, I do feel... bloated and achey around all of my body and my emotions always change. And like you said, I'm eating funny..."

  

Gundam remained silent, he had no idea what kind of illness this could be... Then he remembered that he's not a doctor.

 

"I'll attempt to figure out what the cause of the symptoms are causing you pain, my love, for now, let's rest."

"...sure- oh wait!- URGH!" Kazuichi tossed his head back into the toilet bowl and Gundam walked out of the room with wide eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

**_RING RING, RING RI-_ **

 

 

"Speak, peasant." Byakuya demanded as he held his phone close to his ear.

"I guess you forgot to check the I.D again, didn't you, Byakuya?" Kazuichi responded as he contained his anger from the other line.

"Kazuichi! I'm sorry, how are you doing?"

"Pretty good, other than me being sick."

"What did you catch?"

"Well, I'm throwing up a lot, mostly in the mornings-"

"You probably just ate something bad."

 

Byakuya rolled his eyes as he used his left hand to continue signing some business forms. Kazuichi gave a breather.

 

"- and, I have also been feeling very tired and bloated. And I somehow feel very... Hormonal-"

"You're not a wom-"

" **CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE FUCKING MINUTE BEFORE I TEAR YOU AND YOUR MONEY TO BITS?!** " Kazuichi roared, fed up with having to take in some bullshit from one of his friends. Maybe he should've called Sonia instead. When he didn't hear any response from the other line, the mechanic continued talking, "what I'm trying to say is, I feel really sick and Gundam doesn't know what's causing me to be like this."

"...s-so you're saying that you have been throwing up for... How long?"

"Three weeks now."

"And fatigued?"

"Yes."

"And have you been getting nasal congestion?"

"What?"

"Have you noticed your nose getting dried up easily?"

"Uhh, sometimes."

 

The small noise on the other line made Kazuichi worry more.

 

"All these symptoms, including your moodiness..." A small pause, "that makes it sound like..."

"What?" Kazuichi asked as his voice cracked, "Byakuya, please tell me... Am I dying?..."

"No. No, you're not dying." Byakuya put a hand to his chin in thought, "what kind of demon is Gundam?"

"He's a half-demon, not sure what kind of demon his dad was..."

"Well, that might be a problem..."

"How?"

 

 

"Kazuichi, it sounds like you're pregnant."

 

...

 

"Huh?"

"Pregnant..."

"...t-that's impossible... I... I'm a boy..."

"Kazuichi, saying what's happening is impossible is like saying that you and Gundam would've never got married if didn't love him," truth be told, Byakuya was also mind boggled but since Gundam was a demon, it also came as no surprise that Kazuichi is possibly pregnant, "perhaps you should take a pregnancy test."

 

"I'm not gonna' ask my husband to get me an electronic stick!" 

"Look Kazuichi, take a pregnancy test either way because it would be helpful."

 

* * *

 

 

Kazuichi had kept thinking about Byakuya's words and thought about telling the others about his illness but it felt more like he would just drag them into his problem.

 

The beeping of the timer went off and Kazuichi looked at the plastic stick in his hand.

 

_Positive_

 

Kazuichi felt like throwing up at the sight of the answer.  _I'm pregnant... Pregnant!..._ In anger and distraught, the pinkette slammed his fist onto the bathroom wall.

 

"Fuck!" He sobbed. With a spark, Gundam teleported himself into the bathroom.

"Kazuichi! What is the matter?!" He yelled out, ready to protect his love. When he saw that Kazuichi was crying, he bent over and wrapped his fiancé in a warm embrace, "Kazuichi... Why do you sob?"

"...G-Gundam... I-I'm sorry!..." The tears had started to fall onto Gundam's scarf and stain it.

"Kazuichi?..." 

 

Shakingly, Kazuichi raised the pregnancy test so Gundam could see it.

 

"...what is this?..."

"... I'm... I'm pregnant..."

"..."

"I'm so sorry! I could get rid of it for you and we'll be back to our natural live-"

"Don't be fooled, my love..."

"...what?"

"I am... Pleased..."

 

"Gundam..." Kazuichi's tears leaked down his face once he realised that Gundam had accepted this fact.

"I would gladly start a bloodline with you."

"Gundam!"

"Kazuichi..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if it seems too rushed, but I wanted my fans to have the next chapter and i seemed to have waited too long. 
> 
> But either way, I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for being this late, I have been diagnosed with a major case of writer's block and I had no idea how to make this chapter as interesting as the others, other than the fact of the birth, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kazuichi Souda was now pregnant.

 

He admitted that he was scared at first but now that it was confirmed on Gundam's behalf, he felt even more happier but then again, being pregnant had its pros and cons and it was obnoxious when Gundam began planning everything out.

 

"Now, how about a demon of the ocean?" He said as he snapped his fingers to make a sea serpent plushie appear out of nowhere.

"Gundam..."

"Or a roamer of the earth?"

"Gundam."

"Or what about-"

"GUNDAM!" The half-demon froze on the spot as Kazuichi glowered at him.

"...yes?..." He squeaked.

"Look, I know it feels like forever but I've just been pregnant for, like, three weeks. This baby isn't coming out of me until it's ready so you don't have to prepare so early."

"I understand, my love." 

 

Gundam reached over and hugged the pinkette, sighing in relief as Kazuichi rested his head on his shoulder.

 

"Gundam, I'm hungry," he stated.

"Alright then, I will prepare a feast that-"

"I want chicken with peanut butter and gummy bears."

"Indeed- ...Excuse me."

"Chicken. Now." Gundam took a step back with his arm out, incase he needed to protect his animals.

"Never in a million years..."

"Gundam, please," Kazuichi whined as he dragged the syllable, "the baby is asking for it!"

"Not my child, he will grow up to be...  **VEGETARIAN**!" The half-demon struck a pose to emphasize his point.

"Yup, our kid is definitely going to get bullied." The mechanic said as he placed a hand over his still flat stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

" **I'M GONNA BE AN AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNT!** " Ibuki yelled as she ran out of the castle and through the grass, leaving her surrogate brother and friends inside the living room.

 

"Well... Congratulations!" Kiyotaka smiled after the awkward silence.

"I didn't expect this to happen so soon." Sonia explained as she looked through one of her books about demon's and things like that.

"I actually told him what it could be, I'm amazed that I was actually right." Byakuya stated before Kazuichi gave him a surprising hug.

"I have you to thank for that, Byakuya."

"Get off me..."

 

Kazuichi rolled his eyes as he pulled away and Leon tried to wrap his own arm around Byakuya's shoulders before receiving a glare that told him to back off.

 

"What do want it to be? Girl or boy?" Chihiro asked while both Kazuichi and Gundam shrugged.

"So there's gonna be a kid in the family? Nice!" Leon said.

"I know, Gundam wants the kid to be a vegetarian." Kazuichi chuckled, aware of the glance Gundam was giving him but hey, now that he was pregnant, the mechanic had so much power over Gundam. 

 

"Kazuichi. The child will learn about the souls of animals and become one with them with his heart, not his stomach!" The half-demon vowed.

"Oh Gundam, sometimes you make me worry."

 

"So no one else is weirded out by this?" Fuyuhiko muttered, "it's cute and weird..."

 

"Wait a second," Mondo began while holding a glass of wine, "if Kazuichi is a human and Gundam's a half-demon, wouldn't that make the baby more human than demon?"

 

As Mondo stated this, everybody looked at Sonia in confusion. After scrolling through the entire book, the blonde princess looked up and gave a sheepish smile, meaning that she got no answer.

 

"...we may just have to wait until the baby's here." Peko informed.

 

* * *

 

Incase you think that having a family will be beautiful the first few months, then forget it because Gundam couldn't even handle the first signs of pregnancy.

 

Kazuichi is either having an emotional outbursts, eating his unholy cravings or sleeping, which Gundam heavily thanks for.

 

As of now, the pinkette was out cold and wrapped up in the blankets of the bed , leaving Gundam open to the natural cold of the night. Even without the shivers that went through his body, Gundam couldn't find any sleep.

 

He slowly and quietly sat up, careful not to disturb his love. The half-demon looked at the human, eyes slowly drifting down to the growing stomach. It was still a bit flat but to Gundam, Kazuichi looked full on pregnant.

 

 _'Any creature of the underworld can be small but it will be very obvious to identify a pregnant female... Or in this certain situation, male...'_ he thought as he gave a smile in his lover's direction.

 

He certainly wasn't expecting this but he was glad it was happening.

 

Gundam stood up, walked over to the window and gazed at the starry sky, spotting many star signs with a sharp eye before a small groan filled his ears.

 

He turned around and saw Kazuichi opening his eyes while sitting up.

"What are you doing, babe?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Thinking of our future with the child in our lives." Gundam turned to look at his 'wife' on the bed before walking over to him.

"Are you going to find out of it will be a girl or boy?"

"Perhaps."

"I don't know why but I kinda want it to be twins, imagine that. Two pairs of feet inside me."

"...twins?"

"Yeah, it's like some animals being able to have more than one baby at a time." 

 

Kazuichi began to sit up, only for Gundam to gently push him back down.

 

"I could use my powers to-"

"No." The pinkette snapped in frustration.

"But you just said-"

"It was a metaphor, dumbass!" Gundam looked at him with the all-so-familiar 'wut?' look on his face, "I already had your magical demon dick inside me AND I'm carrying a baby, I'm not gonna deal with three things that were inside me!"

 

* * *

 

Gundam was now more careful with Kazuichi now that his stomach was a lot more bigger, and it was a little concerning so Gundam decided to check on the baby's development.

 

Kazuichi sat in a chair as Gundam checked the baby's development with the use of his powers. Cham-P and San-D stood besides the pregnant man, ready to be of any assistance to their demon leader. He got confused when the breeder gave a look of concern, his hands still being held above Kazuichi's round stomach.

 

"What is it, Gundam?" He nervously asked.

"The child... Seems to be developing... faster than an average human being." The striped haired demon answered, feeling a little unnerved.

"Is... That good?"

"I'm not sure, Kazuichi..." The demon held onto Kazuichi's hand with a firm grip.

"Oh... Well, that means we have to hurry up with all the preparations for this baby- that reminds me, did you find out it's gender?"

"No, it seems to be that the child is keeping me out... In a way..."

"Great(!) Another mystical being in the world, a powerful baby is going to be fucking difficult to take on rather than my old dog." Gundam remained silent in confusion.

"Excuse me, my dear but I don't understand why you presume that an infant won't be the same as looking after an ancestor of the wolf packs."

 

The room was then filled with the sound of a sharp slap to the forehead.

 

"And..." he started.

"What?"

"Since you're a male, you don't have any natural entrance to pass the child through to the world. But, since the child may have my powers, I have sensed that the baby has been changing the passageway," Kazuichi looked up in confusion, "in other words, your body is producing a female reproductive organ because of the child."

"...okay then..."

 

"Masters, we have also found colours that world is mostly associated with when introducing a newborn to the world," San-D spoke up as Cham-P held up two baby pyjamas of the usual pink and blue hues, "pink and blue, it is."

"No. No, no, no, that just won't do. My child will seem... Too happy." Gundam stated, making Kazuichi roll his eyes for the third time today, "the child will wear either forest green or demonic red... A child of my own is not suitable for pink..."

"Gundam, my hair is pink." Kazuichi stated, making Gundam realize the error of his words.

"...well, no one is more suited for it than my own precious bride." 

"Okay then!" The mechanic smiled at the compliment as if the first statement was never said, "wait, so the baby's gonna be here in... How long?"

 

Gundam quickly thought as he counted with his fingers.

 

"In half of the second trimester."

 

Kazuichi remained silent while he gently bit at his lip.  _'I'm already at the end of my first trimester.'_

 

"Masters, if I may ask... What are you going to name the child?" Cham-P asked. Gundam smiled as he raised up a finger but Kazuichi already interrupted him.

"Gundam, if you say something stupid like Satan, I will eat one of your horses." The half-demon turned around to face the pinkette.

"I wasn't going to say such an ignorant expression," he snapped, "I was going to say that I will leave the naming of the child to you."

"...me?"

"Yes, I have already done so many things for this child, you should gift it with the name."

 

Kazuichi smiled as his eyes began to fill up with tears.

 

"Aww, thank you, Gundy." Kazuichi gave his husband a strong hug, he had already been planning what to name the kid but he didn't feel like telling Gundam because he's been tired as shit, "I'm thinking of an English name, I'm English from my mom's side."

"Any ideas?"

"I actually kinda like the name Lilith for a girl."

"And the male counterpart?"

"I dunno, maybe Eugene?"

"Lilith, the Sorceress of Darkness or Eugene, the Prince of Nightmares! Perfect names for such beings!"

 

Kazuichi rubbed a hand over his round stomach with a sheepish smile on his face.

 

"And that's your father, kiddo(!)"

 

* * *

 

 _'Usually, around the second trimester, the baby starts kicking... At least that's what I heard, but I haven't felt any kicks at all and my due date is coming up soon.'_ Kazuichi thought while he made himself a sandwich, just to get away from his friends for a moment and because he was hungry.

 

The fear of giving birth was increasing and so was being a parent but Kazuichi did his best to ignore it, along with the growing pain. Gundam threw him a baby shower with the help of some of the guys and, just like it's expected at an occasion like this, they brought presents!

 

The many gifts that the couple received from their friends have been amazing, with Byakuya bringing money for the child's future tuition fees for school; Mondo bringing a green tricycle that had the Crazy Diamonds patterns on it; Kiyotaka bringing a book of rules (hey, it's Kiyotaka, of course he would do something like that); Chihiro making an interactive plushie to look after the baby when Gundam and Kazuichi weren't able to; Leon brought any toy that was used to make music and Ibuki brought a music book for the baby to learn how to read notes. 

 

Sonia, Peko and Fuyuhiko were the only ones who didn't come to visit at the castle and get the child a gift as Sonia was busy in her country but she did send the gift by mail... That's taking fucking forever, and the other two just didn't know what to get a child.

 

The soon-to-be mother walked into the kitchen while carrying the book of rules to grab a sandwich that was currently being craved right now, not expecting the small pain in his lower back.

 

Kazuichi's hand automatically latched itself onto the kitchen counter in a sudden burst of pain.

 

"...shit!..." He muttered, pain only being temporary before he began moving once again after grabbing his small snack.

 

_'This better be Braxton Hicks contractions, I can't have Gundam freaking out over me now more than ever. He's never even delivered a human baby! And he and our friends are in the garden so- Ngh!'_

 

An unexpected groan escaped his lips as the pinkette slowly waddled over to one of the seats in the next room but the next overwhelming pain had his knees shaking as they almost collapsed and his sandwich fell to the floor.

 

"Oh, my sandwich-" he whined before falling on his knees, looks like he had no choice, "Ngh!... Gundam!"

 

In a literal flash, Gundam was by his lover's side.

 

"Kazuichi, what has happened? Is it the infant?" Kazuichi's eyes flared up in disbelief, was Gundam that ignorant about humans?

"...the... Baby..." He muttered through gritted teeth. Just then, their friends came in.

"Gundam, you just teleported away, what was-" Leon then took notice of Kazuichi.

"Bro, are you okay?" Ibuki asked.

"I think... I'm in labour...." The pinkette finally managed to blurt it out, almost immediately regretting it when Gundam began panicking.

 

"Gundam, calm the fuck down! We need to get him to a hospital-" As Mondo began shouting, he was startled by Kazuichi's sudden growl.

"Like fuck we are going to that shit hole! I asked for home birth!" Nearly everyone took a step back at the swears coming from the mechanic.

"O-okay then... Who knows any medical skills?" Mondo nervously looked around.

"Me and Taka have learned a couple of skills but I'm sure there's no one better Mikan." Byakuya stated as he quickly went over to Kazuichi and tried to get him to the nearest couch.

"But she's way too far from us, Byakuya."

"Gundam can transport her here." 

 

When Byakuya finished his statement, Gundam snapped his fingers immediately and there, in the middle of the room, was Mikan.

 

"W-wha..." She said while rubbing her head.

"Mikan, we need your help to deliver Gundam and Kazuichi's baby." Byakuya blurted, only for his eye to twitch when the nurse fainted, "Well, it looks like we have no choice but to deliver the baby ourselves."

"W-wait, can't Gundam deliver the baby himself?" Chihiro questioned, concerned about the said half-demon.

"I'm pretty sure that Gundam has never helped a human in his life until a year ago," Byakuya shuddered at the memory of having a wolf sinking it's teeth into his arm before getting saved by Gundam, "but right now, we have to do this ourselves."

 

"Right! Everyone, listen up," Kiyotaka spoke up, "until Mikan wakes up, we need to take immediate roles to help with Kazuichi's labour. Mondo, you get warm water and some towels; Chihiro, search up what to do when someone is going into labour; Leon, try and be useful and reassure Kazuichi throughout the process; Ibuki..." Ibuki gazed at the moral compass with hope, "uhh... You help Mondo, Byakuya and I will help deliver the baby."

 

* * *

 

 

The crying mechanic could now understand why women's hips were wider than men's. So they can be ready for childbirth. Men didn't have that.

 

Kazuichi sobbed more as the overwhelming realization of possible death to either him and the baby was added to his mental list of fears and worries. How could a baby know that Kazuichi needed to have the proper birth canal but not the hips?

 

"... G-Gundam... Make it stop..." The pinkette whimpered as he held the half-demon's hand in a crushing grip, "i-it hurts...."

"Look Kaz, just keep breathing. I hear it's important for women to do this in labour." Leon said with a nervous smile when Kazuichi threw a glare at him.

"I feel like I'm being burnt alive!"

 

"K-Kazuichi, you're s-seven centimetres dialated..." Mikan informed timidly, "this c-contraction will pass through quickly..."

 

"Ngh! Agh! ARGH!!!" The screams were buried into Gundam's head forever, he didn't want to see his lover through any more pain. He wanted this to all be over, and not just because of his hand being crushed, "...Gundy..." The pinkette sobbed, tears falling off his chin.

"This pain will so be ceased my love..." Gundam leaned in and kissed Kazuichi's forehead.

"...hurry it up then!- Ngh!"

 

"Keep breathing, Kazuichi."

"The baby's crowning!"

"Just focus on passing this baby out."

"This will be a successful process, my dear."

 

Multiple words at once, it was getting annoying.

 

 

"JUST SHUT UP, OKAY?!" He snapped, making Mikan faint once again.

"Not now!" Byakuya cried in irritation, picking up the girl and repeatedly slapping her face, "Nothing. I'm going to do this, Kazuichi, but it will be messy."

"ARGH!"

"You're doing great, just push again." Kazuichi's body felt heavy and his nose was twitching, "Kazuichi, you need to push one more time (at least, I think), just pu-"

"Waitwaitwait! I need to sneeze!" The mechanic held out his hand before his head drifted back and an  _'Achoo!'_ blurted through the air before the cries of a baby did.

 

Both human and half-demon remained in a state of shock at the wails, they looked down and saw Byakuya wrapping a towel around the infant before looking up to face the new parents.

 

"Congratulations..." He smiled, "you have a baby girl."

"A... A girl?" Kazuichi's eyes filled up with more tears as he remembered the desired name he picked out, "L-Lilith is here?..."

 

Gundam held out his arms as Byakuya passed the child to him.

 

"...I am... Speechless... We have our heir..." He stated with small droplets of tears in his eyes.

"To what throne?..." Kazuichi joked as he slowly reached out to see the baby.

 

She had black hair with a couple of white patches, one black eye and the other red. Pale skin that matched her father and sharp teeth that was slightly shown above the gums. She was beautiful.

 

"She looks like a potato." The mechanic stated with a tearful laugh.

"The Sorceress of Darkness, I welcome you to the world you will destroy."

"Gundam!"

"I-I meant the world that you will live in."

"That's better."

 

Byakuya smiled as he took off the plastic gloves he was given by Gundam, Leon and Kiyotaka walked over to his side and they left the couple with the baby (and an unconscious Mikan.)

 

"That baby did look like a potato, tho." Leon smirked.

"I feel for Peko and Sonia when they give birth," Byakuya said out of the blue.

"Byakuya, wouldn't you want kids?" Leon asked.

"I'm not going to have a child if that's what my father wants, the company will have a future heir when I decide it."

"So you do want kids."

"Maybe."

"The others will be glad to hear the good news about the child." Kiyotaka informed.

 

The trio walked into the living room where everyone was. They all got up from their seats

 

"Well?" They all said simultaneously.

"It's a girl." Leon said, getting pleased with the round of applause.

 

"Wow, they must be so happy." Chihiro said.

"The baby is probably really pretty." Ibuki cheered.

"What's her name?" Mondo asked.

 

Byakuya smiled once again before he gave their answer.

 

" _Lilith Tanaka, born on 20** Thursday October 12._ She may or may not have Gundam's powers."

"Uh oh..."

"A baby with Gundam-chan's powers... awesome!"

 

Awesome was far from it, but it was a beautiful start for this family.


End file.
